Dip & Paz
by B. Bandit19
Summary: It's official I'm trash for this ship
1. Part 1

Hope you like it, its my first time writing/typing like this and if gets positive reviews I will rewrite all my stories like this and continue writing like this

* * *

One early afternoon a(n) 20 year old man nicknamed Dipper was driving in his Volvo on his way to his girlfriend Candy Chu apartment he had a smile on his face because he was going to ask his girl to be more the a girlfriend he then pulled up to a small apartment as he walked up the stairs and was about to knock till he found that it was ajar

"Candy?" He called as he looked around he then started to hear moaning coming from the bedroom he carefully opened the door and was shock at what he saw

He was then shown a naked Candy with Gabe Benson in the middle of sex Candy then noticed Dipper and began to cover herself "Dipper I-I can explain" she pleads as Dipper crossed his arm and walked out the room "Dipper?" "I thought that I could thrust you Candy in fact I'd loved you and I thought that you loved me but, I guess that wrong!" He said sternly "I'm sorry" she said as she watch him began walking away leaving his key to the Apartment on the coffee table "I never want to see you again Miss. Chu" he then slammed the door and left to his Volvo and started driving to the outskirts of the town and started throwing rocks at his car he then sat down by a tree and placed his head in his knees that's when he got a call from his boss Pacifica Northwest

"H-Hello" he said somberly "Where are you, you're supposed to be here serving me Pines"

"Sorry I'll be in soon" he sighed "Hey are you okay?" She asked "Just getting over a break up from a cheating skank" he replied angrily "Oh we'll sorry about that but I do need you to come in, okay sweetie?" "Okay, I'll be there soon" he then hangs up and gets in his car and drives to the northwest manor as he got out he was great by a certain blonde wearing a French maid outfit "Welcome Home, master " she had a seductive look on her and her skirt was way too short for her it barely reached her shins."What's going on here?" He asked "We'll I gave the staff the night off and my Parents are out of town also, Master seems a little upset so I decided to cheer him up, In anyway I can" she said that last part seductively making Dipper blush. "Okay, can I get some tea first?" "As you wish Master" she then lead him to the kitchen where he waited for his drink "Okay Dipper it's just tea its not going to do anything to you" He then heard the door open and saw Pacifica trying to carry a tray but tripped and got cold tea all over her body. Dipper then grabbed a towel and began rubbing her down till he noticed that her face was red and she moaned a little Dipper then noticed something poking out "Pacifica, are you wearing a bra?" she then looks at him smiles she then stands up and lifted her skirt inch by inch making Dipper's face redder and redder she did one final pull and showed Dipper her black lace panties "You like what you see, them follow me Master" she gestured a come here with her finger Dipper got up and followed her to the master bedroom and laid down on the bed pulling up the skirt and pulling her shirt back shaping her mounds Dipper them climb on top of her and stares at her her face was a faint red her eyes were close tight as she waited for Dipper do something he then moved his hand on her arm which made her flinch a little he then got off and laid down beside her "What's wrong?" She asked "You don't have to force yourself for me, Pacifica you have to want this" he replied "I just wanted to cheer you up" she said somberly "I'll be fine Pacifica" he said as he looked over to her "Dipper?" she asked casing Dipper to turn towards her and was surprised with a kiss,He then deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her close Pacifica then wrap her arms around him they then separated for air and to look in each other's eyes "Dipper I-I love you, i've always loved you ever since that incident with the ghost at that party years ago, but when you started dating Candy, I just gave up and settled being friend, but my feelings never changed for you, I even gave you this job so that I could see you, I never thought that this would happened." Dipper then kissed her again and pulling her close. Pacifica moved her hands to his face and felt tears coming down his face. "Dipper?" "I'm sorry I need to be alone". He left her on the bed and walked out the manor and began his walk back to his apartment and began crying as he got their he saw Candy's car parked outside waiting for him he then noticed the girl stepping out of the car "Dipper, can we talk?" Dipper sigh and walks up to her leaning on her car "I'm listening " "Dipper I know that what I have done I can never undo but he…" Dipper lifted his hand telling her to stop "Candy, do you know how hard it is for me to trust people, I let you in my life I shared everything with you and you betrayed me by sleeping with a guy that had more sex with his puppets then girls" "Dipper, please I'm sorry" "Candy, just leave me alone we're done" he then towards his room leaving a crying Candy outside when he reached inside he slid down his front door to the floor almost cried when he got a text

-See ya Tomorrow "Master";)-

He smiled and closed his phone and went to sleep on his couch

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper drove towards the Northwest Manor early to get in some extra time when he got their he saw Pacifica jogging her hair was in a ponytail she had her Ipod on her arm and she was wearing a light purple top and jogging pants she noticed Dipper and ran towards him "Hey I didn't know that you jog?" "Only in the mornings when the staffs not around I like to run around the manor for awhile now I need a shower and a clean towel oh and some tea" "Hey I just got here!" he chuckled "Fine go change and get my things ready" she ordered and walked back inside Dipper then got change and did what he was told when he reached her room and opened the door to find Pacifica in a towel on her bed crossing her arms and legs "I was waiting forever dry me off now" "Uh are you sure" he asked. "Yeah, I got to brush my hair" Dipper got close and started to dry her off without looking he then took in her scent of her shampoo,Pacifica then grabbed his hand "Dipper, I know that your still hurting but I just want you to know that, i'm here for you". Dipper then stop drying her and turned her around and planted his lips on her she then wrap her arms around him pulling him down towards the bed Dipper then removed his jacket and unbutton his shirt revealing his chest and which was really tone thanks to Pacifica bossing him around. The two then released each other's lips and looked at each other Dipper then pulled on her towel. "Can I?" he asked he then nods her head Dipper then untied it from her bust he then looked at the mounds and her womanhood he then moved his hand and began kneading her right while sucking the left he looked up and saw her biting her finger to keep herself from moaning, Dipper saw this as a challenge and went to kiss her her neck and down her body till he reached her wet womanhood he then began to lick it and he then inserted a finger slowly that made Pacifica moan "I win "Master" he had a smirk on his face Pacifica then used her legs to flip them around she then reached Dipper's pants and began to take them off she then noticed the outline in his underwear she then drag a finger on his "tent" making his grit his teeth with pleasure she then removed his boxer from his waist and got a good look she then grabbed it and began stroking it slowly "Dipper don't tease me please" he pleaded. She giggled and moved a little faster she then took his well endowed member in her mouth and started sucking while licking the tip giving him maximum pleasure. "P-Pacifica!" he then creamed in her mouth but it was too much for her she had to spit out on her towel "S-Sorry about that" he had a nervous look on his face "I've had to swallow that much before, granted this is the first time I did this" the two then laughed Pacifica then got a text from one of her "friends". "Hey you want to go the mall, Dipper?" she asked "Is it to carry your stuff?" "You are a butler" she replied. Dipper then smiles and nods as he got his pants on he saw Pacifica bend over to grab pink lace panties making him hard again he then walked over to her and kissed her neck from behind. Pacifica then placed her arm behind her and kissed his lips "I gotta get dress, see ya in a bit" she winked as she pushed him out as he was waiting he saw Pacifica parents walk down he then bowed to his Master's parents "Good day, sir and madam" "Hello Pines we're here to see Pacifica" "She changing right now, she'll be out soon" he explained "It should be fine for me" her mother said Dipper stood the side and lets her inside leaving him with Preston which was awkward for the both of them. "So how is you girl" "She uh we broke up found her sleeping with a guy and broke up with her" "Sorry to hear that" "Mr. Northwest I need to ask you something" "What is boy?" before he ask the two men heard a scream they both went in and found unconscious and a window shattered Dipper picked up and handed her to Preston then saw a shady man running with a human sized bag, Dipper then jumped out the window on to the bushes and chased the man till he reached the wall, he then tossed the bag up and lets reach the other side the man then pulled out a gun and started shooting at Dipper, Dipper then ran behind a stone wall to avoid getting shot at he then grabbed a rock and threw it at him as a distraction as he rushed him to the ground and grabbed the gun. "Where is she!?" He demanded "Go to hell" the man responded as he grabbed the gun and killed himself, blood splattered on Dipper's face he wiped it off and grabbed his wallet inside was a ID and a piece of paper with a address Dipper then got an Idea he picked up the corpse and removed his clothes as he was doing it the Northwest came by and saw the body Preston then walked up to him and asked what happened Dipper didn't want to worry them so he told them to just trust him and ran off to the address on the paper "I'm coming Pacifica,just wait for me."

 _ **To Be Continued** ….Maybe _


	2. Part 2

_Last Time Dipper was getting over a bad Break up with Candy when suddenly Pacifica tried to cheer him up and when she just got close to him she got kidnapped and its up to Dipper to find her, But will his rescued be a success or fail in the process_

Pacifica felt like crying she was blindfolded tied up and very scared she then heard a car door opening and then heard what she assumed was the trunk and felt hands grab her she then heard them talking she tried to get shake out of the man grasp but got hit by something hard on her head she then heard the sound of a door being opened she also heard from what sounds like other girls voice scared. She was then set down and felt the removal of the billfold she was met with blinding light

"Where am I, Who are you people" she yelled at the man. "Don't worry about it, you won't be here long" The mysterious man replied

A hand grabbed her face and turned her face left to right like he was checking for marks

"Yeah she'll do fine" the light was then turned off and Pacifica was then handcuffed to the bedpost forcing her to lay down the men then left the room Pacifica then looked around the room and saw other girls

"Hey where are we?" she to anyone who was awake. "We don't know" one girl answered just then the men then came back holding a pot of chili he then got some bowls and started dishing it out on a the unchained girls got up and started taking bowls and spoon and started scarfing it down

"Eat" the man said to her she refused to eat but the man grabbed her face and forced her to eat it but she kicked the bowl away from herself the man the backhand her leaving a big bruise, Pacifica then used her free hand and punched him he tumbled back and knocked over the chili pot that's when the other kidnappers came in and pulled out a hand rag she saw him put some strange liquid on it and placed it on her face and knocked her out

 ** _With Dipper_**

Dipper was wearing the dead kidnapper clothes and took a cab to the address which was a house in the middle of the woods Dipper walked up towards the house and knocked on the door a pair of eyes looked down on him "Who are you!?" Dipper then showed him the ID and the man behind the opened the door and lets Dipper in she then let's in "So how was the catch today?" "It was great we got this major cutie" "Yeah I helped with that one, she gave me problem" "Sorry about that, tell you what why don't you hit that on me" Dipper balled up his fist but kept his smile "I think i'll do that" just then a man with a chili pot came down he then looked at Dipper "Where have you been,man? I had to fed those bitches especially the one you brought in today, god I had to chloroform her, still I can't wait to tap that ho" Dipper had to keep his anger in check while around these people "Get in line, you know the rules." "I know" "Good now my man here has first dids on the Northwest" the men then pat his back and Dipper then went upstairs and found the room with the girls and found the knocked out Pacifica he then noticed the mark on her face. "Don't worry i'll get you out of you out of her. He then noticed the girls. "I'll get everyone out of here"

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Part 3

_Part 3 of 4 nearing the end then it will be pure one-shots sometimes_

* * *

 _After Dipper found Pacifica kidnappers he disguised as one of them and made his way in and is now biding his time waiting for the right moment_

 **Midnight**

Dipper and the kidnappers were watching tv till Dipper need to get to away from them not only to try and call the police but because they were watching non-stop porn he then felt a pack of smokes in his pocket he got up and went out back to "puff a smoke" when he went outside he puts on in his mouth and lights the lighter but then someone came out he had to light it for real and smoke

"Hey man can you light me?" he asked Dipper lifted the lighter and lit him the two then began coughing. "Oh man these are going to kill us one day" the man chuckled forcing Dipper to laugh to.

"So what are we going to do with the girls again, I kinda hit my head try to get that Northwest bitch" Dipper stated taking another puff of his cigarette "What else do you do with young girls, we're going to sell them to the highest bidder and live in luxury" Dipper was sickened by not only the smoking but what they plan to do with the girls but as soon as the conversation started the man finished his smoke and walked back in leaving Dipper alone which allowed him to call the Police but all he got was a dial tone he then felt a gun in the back of his head he raised his hand behind his head.

"I knew you weren't paul because Paul doesn't smoke and that he is a she now get inside" he commanded "Quick question, who names a girl "Paul"?" he asked "She did, because she said and I quote "We're to stupid to figure out who is part of this or not" he stated he then pushed Dipper in the house and with the other girls in the room "Got a new playmate for ya girls" he toss Dipper in the room with the girls and locked it Dipper banged on the door but to no avail he could not open it he then sat on the bed and noticed the figure in the bed "Pacifica!" he then placed her in his hands tried to wake her up "D-Dipper?" "Yeah it's me, everything is going to be fine I promised" he then laid down next to her and snuggled close to her "I'll get you out of here I promise" just then the door opened and a woman walked in and grabbed both Dipper and Pacifica and drag them out into separate room and handcuffed to the bed he then heard Pacifica screaming he tried to get loose but proved it fruitful. Just then the door open and a woman came in and locked the door "I hope you're ready, Dipper because i'm going to drain you dry" she said removing her clothes and climbed on top of him "Wait aren't you Tiffany?" he asked looking at Pacifica friend.

"Yes I am, but please call me Paul, and we're going to have fun" she then straddled him and started grinding him Dipper tried all his might to not get hard which thanks to some serious mind training he can prevent his blood flow from going places till Tiffany pulled out a blue pill placed it in her mouth and kissed him forcing him to swallow the pill

"What did you force me to swallow?!" he asked "viagra" she started and watch his little friend starting to grow she then clapped like a little school girl and grabbed it not being gentle she then puts it in her mouth and sucked him dry till he creamed which she drank every last drop

"That was delish" she said with a smile as she got dress and was about to leave till she turned back towards him "Oh and don't worry about Pacifica, the boys are just "testing her out." she laughed and walked out leaving Dipper tired and exhausted as he passed out the last thing the Dipper heard was Pacifica calling his name in pain.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Dipper awoke to little cracks of sunlights peering thru the room he wanted to go back to sleep but the door opened and Tiffany came in with Pacifica on a leash she then let's her run towards Dipper and hugged him she was crying and holding him tight like she didn't want to let him go she then whispered "I love you Dipper" in his ear and kissed him Tiffany then pulled her of off him and dragged her out "Say goodbye Dipper, this will be the last time you'll see Pacifica" she then drag her out while she struggled to get back towards Dipper, tears were streaming down her face Dipper then did everything in his power to get loose as Tiffany pulled her out and closed the door that push Dipper towards his limit he broke the bannister off the bed and freed himself from his prison he then broke two poles off and and kicked the door till a hole was made he then unlocked the door and walked out and started bashing everyone in sight he then went to the girls room and lets the girls out "Call the police and tell them what happened here" he then left to find Tiffany and Pacifica entering a car he then jump out the window and landed on top of the car he then smashed the window with the bedpost knocked out the driver making the car crash Tiffany then got out of the car with Pacifica holding a gun towards her head and was walking backwards "Back off Pines i'm going to sell this bitch if the last thing I do, you got that" she yelled threateningly. Dipper just drops the bedposts and lets Tiffany go that is till the police surrounded them and pointed their guns at him "Tiffany your surrounded release you hostage" she then let's go and placed her hands behind her head freeing Pacifica but as soon as she gets close to Dipper Tiffany shot the gun at Pacifica but missed when Dipper steps in front of her and blocks the bullet it landed in his arm he then fell to the ground clutching his arm to stop the blood from flowing out of his arm "Dipper!" Pacifica yelled as she crouched down and held letting her tears flow down just then a policemen came over and covered her and picked her up and took her into the ambulance with Dipper


	4. Part 4

_Finally this is done now on to the one-shots_

* * *

 _After Dipper got shot he was able to save Pacifica from her kidnappers which caused him to get shot in his back he was now quickly rushed to the hospital_

"I keep hearing these muffled voices it's just weirder than normal" Dipper thought to himself then saw a bright light and a dark silhouette he reached for it but it keeps slipping away

"You have to want it pine tree" when he heard that he started running towards the silhouette with his hand sticking out as he reached for it the silhouette then did the same as he grabbed it he was then pulled through the light. Few seconds later Dipper blinked his eyes to a dark room he sat up and looked around he was in a hospital room he looked at the clock and saw that it was close to five in the morning he then felt a weight on his legs he then noticed the blonde girl on the side of his bed he then turned on the tv and saw the date he then realized that a week has passed he then heard a knock on the door a nurse then walks in

"Oh good morning I see that you're awake, I got to say you must be very popular you keep getting visitors" he then looked at the table and noticed all the gifts on counter the blonde then the started to move

"Oh got to be quiet or your girlfriend will wake up" the nurse then did her check up and left now Dipper is now fully wake and decides to watch tv some more till he noticed the short hair blonde get up and looked at Dipper

"D-Dipper" he eyes then started watering as she hugged him "Dipper i'm so glad your okay we all missed you" Dipper look at the blonde and closely and realized that it was Pacifica she cut her hair shorter Dipper then moved his hand towards her hair and felt it. Pacifica then looked away in embarrassment

"W-What?" she asked "You cut your hair shorter it's kinda cute on you" he said "You're just saying that, i'm just trying something new." her hands were fiddling in her lap as her face was as red as a rose. Dipper then placed his hands on her cheeks and planted a kiss on her lips she closed her eyes and accepted it she missed this feeling Dipper then broke the kiss and looked her in the eye

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, are you okay?" he asked "Dipper i'm fine I promise you" the two then kissed again Dipper then pulled her on top of him he then wrap his arm around her waist and his other hand on her head "I love you Pacifica and for now on i'm going to protect you in anyway I can" he replied "Just saying that you love me is enough for me Dippy" they then snuggled and fell asleep

Few hours later

Dipper then awoke to find Pacifica gone he then got out of the bed and towards the bathroom. When he got out he found a note on the floor "Called by parents, nurse said you can leave today" after reading that Dipper went ahead to pack his stuff after he checked himself out he called a taxi and went to his apartment as he went inside he saw Candy waiting for him

"What are you doing here, Candy?" he asked "Dipper I know that I cheated on you but everyday I always regret it, please can't we get back together please I need you" Candy pleaded "Candy, please leave we're done" he stated planly. She then grabbed his shirt and planted a kiss on him causing to swallow something "What was that?" he yelled in panic as he felt his body go numb "Please forgive me Dipper" he then blacked out. He awoke several hours later in a dark room he found a collar around his neck as he got up and went towards the door but got shock he then tumbled back and

"A shock collar really?!" he attempted to remove it but was shocked again and was launched towards the bed just then the door opened and saw Candy

"Candy, what are you doing get this off me now!" "I can't do that Dipper not until you forgive me" "You broke my heart and my trust Candy I can't just forgive you" he stated Candy then started crying again she then grab a remote and shocked him again she then pushed him on the bed and pull his and her pants and started grinding him "Please stop Candy, get any pride you have left and let me go" he begged

"Dipper." she then reached for her face and was about to kiss him till a knock on the front door came "CANDY I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WITH MY DIPPER!" "Shit she found us, i'll be right back love" she then grabbed some duct tape and covered his mouth she then got dressed and left

"Pacifica, good to see you what brings you here" she was then slapped by Pacifica "You kidnap Dipper you stalker!" Candy then slapped her back "You don't deserve him you bitch, I don't know why I wanted to be like you" Pacifica then punched her face "You wanted to be like me because i'm amazing" "Yeah an amazing beach blonde valley girl stereotype" That was her trigger word and jumped her the two girls started attacking each other grabbing and pulling hair ripping clothes and grabbing items to hit each other with till they reached Dipper's room

"Dipper!" she was about to run up to him till Candy grabbed her leg and pulled to the ground and started punching her "Dipper is mine" she then pulled out something small and held it towards her chest "Die bitch!" she was about to push the button till Dipper hits her with a plant. He then picks up Pacifica to see if she's hurt he then went over to Candy and checked her pulse "She still alive" he then grabbed the key and unlocked the collar "I should call the Police on this psycho" She said looking at her "No don't she just not good with break up" he then picked her up and puts her on the bed Pacifica then placed the collar on her neck and left the key on the outside of the bedroom door frame the two then left and went to Dipper's apartment which he was attacked by Pacifica lips Dipper then attacked back till they started walking towards the couch where Dipper began to remove her shirt.

"I missed you Paz" she said between kisses "I missed you too Dip" they continued undressing and kissing till they were completely naked laying on each other. Pacifica then turned him on his back and straddle him as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I've been waiting forever for this she grabbed member and placed it near her slit and took it in slowly "Pacifica are you okay?" Pacifica reassured him with a kiss "I tried saving myself for you but...it didn't go as I planned?" "Pacifica i'm so sorry I that i let that happened if I had just…" she was interrupted by another kiss and felt Pacifica's hips moving Dipper then grabbed her hips and sped her up. He then whispered in her ear "I'm going to make you forget all about them." He then pushed her on her back and began pumping harder and faster as Pacifica nails dug into his back and he pumped her faster and faster "D-Dipper!" she then creamed and fell back "Now come on Dear i'm not finished yet" he continued pumping the limp Pacifica. Dipper then looked at her face her eyes we're rolling in the back of her head she had this goofy smile as Dipper kept pumping he was nearing his limit he picked her and kissed her and with little strength she kissed back and Dipper released everything inside of her he looked at her one more time "I love you Pacifica Northwest with all my heart for now on" he stated "Oh and Dipper your fired from being my butler and hired as my "boy toy" the two of them then laid down and enjoyed the afterglow of their long awaited love making

 _Few Months Later_

"Sir are you sure that this merger will work if it fails we be losing money to the whole estate" and man in a suit said "Trust me if this work this family will gain more money, now go home will continue this tomorrow " he left the building and began his drive home as he made it inside he was introduced to a short hair blonde that hugged him

"About time you got home I was starting to think you would be too busy to spend time with me" she pouted as she looked at him he smiled he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him he then planted a kiss on her lips "Pacifica I'll always have time for you especially since you have this" He placed his hand on her expanding belly "And when this little one comes out i'll give the company back over towards a representative of your father" she stated "You better because I miss my "Boy toy." she then kissed him again and sat down on the couch she then began rubbing her belly Dipper then sat down next to her and placed a hand over making her snuggled closer "I love you guys" Pacifica then reached for his hand showing off the diamond wedding ring "We love you too" she said while smiling

* * *

Hope You guys like it I worked really hard and don't worry i'm still working on my other stories


	5. I'm Ready

Now begins the one-shots

Sum: Pacifica and Mabel are hang out but Pacifica mind begins to wonder about something

* * *

It was a late afternoon Mabel and Pacifica we're walking around to look for a gift for Mabel's twin brother Dipper till Mabel noticed that Pacifica was a little distracted

"Pacifica!" She yelled "What Mabel?" She replied. "What are you thinking about?" Mabel asked. "I was thinking about that extra room that me and Dipper have, I mean we don't have that much stuff so it's basically an empty room". "Well have thought about using that room for a certain "thing" Mabel replied.

"Like what an extra study? Dipper hardly sleeps in the first one". She looks over at Mabel who had her head on the table, she then look at Pacifica "What?" She replied not like the look on her face "Paz, I'm not talking about another study, I was think that something or SOMEONE could live in that room?"

"Are you trying to move in with us Mabel?" Mabel then slapped her forehead. "No, I'm talking about having a baby!" Pacifica then blushed and started choking on nothing "M-Mabel?!, that never cross my mind at all!" She replied. "Oh really? Then why were you look at the babies r' us and eyeing the maternity clothes?" Mabel had this smirk on her face while waiting for her answer "Well we have given some thought about it, he seems on board, but…"

"You don't fell like you're ready, do you?" Mabel finished while Pacifica shook her head yes "What if I don't have what it takes to be a mom, you seen how I was raised, what if I become like them" her eyes began to water. "what if I abuse my child, what if…," she didn't finished the sentience because she was being hugged by her stepsister. "It'll be okay Paz, you're not alone anymore you're part if the pines family now.

Were all behind you every step if the way" Pacifica then hugged back and wiped her tears away. The two then packed up and Mabel drove Pacifica home to Dipper "Remember what we talked about" Pacifica nodded her head and waved goodbye to Mabel she then proceeded to her house and walked in

"Dipper I'm home!" She yelled but got no response she then waked into the living room and found him passed out watching UTBAHC she then got on top of him placed her arms around his neck and kissed his lips which caused him to wake up and wrap his arms around her waist

"Why do you wake me up like that?" Dipper asked "If you don't like it I could stop?" She said with a smirk "Hey I didn't say I don't like it". The two then chuckled then stared into each other eyes lovingly "Dipper?" She asked "Yeah?" "Do you remember when you asked if we should have a kid" Dipper nodded his head "And I said I need to think about it?" Dipper once again nodded "I thought about and I want to try". Dipper then sat up and looked at his wife in the eye "But if you changed your mind about it we don't…" She was interrupted by Dipper kissing her and hugging her

"I'm so happy you decided because I know that you'll be a great mom" Dipper said with a smile "I love you Dipper Pines" "I love you too Pacifica Pines"


	6. Really!

This is base on a tumblr post it was called silver cord AU

* * *

19 year old Dipper pines was sitting in his apartment that he was shearing with his wife of 2 years Pacifica (Northwest)Pines, was watching t.v till his stomach started growling he then went to the kitchen to get something to snack on but relies that it was Pacifica's turn to do the dishes but found that it was not done and he knew that Pacifica would make him do it so he thought of the next best thing he we to his room and pulled out one of Pacifica's bra and grabbed a bag of chips and poured it in one of the cups he then began chowing down that's when his wife came walking in "Hey Dipper" she said "Hey babe, how was work?" "busy and tiring" she then walked into the kitchen and found that the dishes were not done "Hey who's turn is it to wash dishes?" she asked "It's your turn, babe" she then looked back at Dipper and noticed he was eating out of something "IS THAT MY FUCKING BRA?!" Dipper didn't look at her as he tried to cool "Well, you didn't wash the dishes" That's a $300 bra!" "Its not like you have more just like it" Pacifica then grabbed her bra and dumped the chips on his head and stormed off with the bra. "Gee what's her problem" he then grabs a chip from his head and eats it.

* * *

short but funny ^ ^


	7. Proof of Love

One day In gravity falls Pacifica Northwest was getting ready for a date she had with Dipper pines while she was doing her make-up she felt her hair and wondered something as she grabbed a pair of scissors

 _At the mystery shack_

Dipper was lazing around till he got ready for his date with pacifica till he heard a knock on the door he went to answer it and found a girl with short blonde hair and glasses wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans Dipper was just staring till she cleared her throat causing Dipper to blush with embarrassment and invited her in

"Welcome to the mystery shack, can I interest you in a bobblehead?"

"Nah I want you" Dipper eyes then shot open as the girl placed her lips on him he pushed her away

"I have a girlfriend!" he yelled in a high pitch voice

"I know i'm sure she won't mind if you kiss me" she then got close but Dipper grabbed her arms and pushed her away

"Look i'm in a committed relationship with a wonderful and beautiful girl and I hoped that I could we could actually be more"

"You actually care about her, don't you"

"I don't just care about her I really care about her in fact I love her! Why am I telling you this"

"They why don't you tell her how you feel then?"

"One I'm scared and two I don't want to get rejected again"

"You don't know that she might actually feel the same" She then removed her glasses and Dipper looked deep in to her eyes

"Pacifica?"

"About time Pines" She then pulled him in for a kiss "And I love you too" Dipper then pulled her back into the kiss and hugged her tightly he then lets go and had a serious expression on his face

"Pacifica come back later tonight so I can show you how much I love you" Pacifica then blushed and nods, she then left the shack to get ready for tonight


	8. Teasing

Dipper was hanging around at his girlfriend's apartment watching a movie on tv but had to wait while because he was waiting for Pacifica

"Pacifica! Are you ready yet?"

"Almost Dipper!"

"Well hurry up, please?"

"Give me a second"

Pacifica was looking at herself in the mirror and smiled mischievously

"Pacifica The movie is about to start"

"Alright I'm here"

"About t-t-t."

Dipper was awestruck at what she was wearing tight black pants that fitted around her curves and a pink tee that showed his midsection and her left shoulder had a pink bra strap with black frills and her hair was tied up in a long ponytail with a matching scrunchie Dipper face was almost completely red

"We'll like my new outfit?"

"It… Uh… It's"

"You're speechless aren't you?"

"Pacifica why are you wearing that?"

"Well I thought that I could mix it up a bit today, and besides all my outfits must have some perks."

"Well, I like it!"

"The pants really show off your curves," he thought to himself. The two then sat down on the couch and began the movie, Dipper tried to focus on the move but he was more focus on the woman next to him as she switch legs Dipper couldn't help but get closer till Dipper caused her to spill her drink on her shirt.

"Pacifica I'm sorry I'll get you a towel!" He quickly went to the kitchen and washcloth and started wiping the sticky liquid off her body and clothes Dipper then saw her blush as he was wiping her dry he then moved his hand to her cheek and started her in the eye he then began to close the gap between them and planted a kiss on her lips Dipper then moved her towards the cushion and continued kissing her Pacifica then wrap her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair Dipper then tried to move his hand but was he couldn't move

"Pacifica I can't move" he whispered

"I know my lipgloss has a paralyzing agent so now I can have "fun"." She then pushed him on his back and straighten him out she then tied his hands down she then pulled up his shirt and to show his well toned stomach

"When are you going to get a six pack?"

"I would get it faster if my girlfriend didn't paralyze me!" Pacifica then chuckled and-and gag him she then crouched down and began licking his nipple Dipper gritted his teeth at this sensation she then started sucking till it was perking up

"P-Pacifica pleases s-stop"

"What's the matter my little "Boy Toy"?" Pacifica then twisted his nipple and till he yelp in pain

"Pacifica, please stop!" Pacifica ignored him and began on the other one while twisting the one she started, she then stop and began undressing him and herself till they were in their underwear

"Now the real fun begins"

She then straddles him and began rubbing him on his erect member with her womanhood Dipper was groaning in anticipation till Pacifica placed a finger on his lips

"Don't worry Dipper you'll have some fun soon" she whispered in his ear she then got up and moved Dipper till he was sitting up Pacifica then began a lap dancing for him Dipper she slowly turned around and unhooked her bra she then drops it and covers herself with her hands and walks over to Dipper

"You want me to move my hands? All you have to do is nod your head"

"I can't move my head!"

"Too bad" she then grabbed her bra and puts it back on and sits down next to him crossing her legs and put her arm under her breast to create lift

"You know Dip, I was really looking forward to this, just a little alone time with you"

"Y'know I think I can start feeling my legs again so could you untie my hands so I can fix that." She then placed another kiss on his lips and paralyzed him again she then got up and went to the kitchen for awhile and came back with a banana

"C mon Pacifica!" He whined

"What? I'm just eating a nice healthy snack." She said with an innocence tone and began eating by licking the tip and placed it in her mouth and started sucking it till it was covered in her saliva she then bit the tip off causing Dipper's member to throb

"Pacifica, Why are you doing this!?"

"I'll tell you if you can tell me something?"

"What? anything," she then grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of him with another girl

"Who was this girl?"

"Her, that's Wendy!"

"W-Wendy?!"

"Yeah were just hanging out and talking about her new family"

"You mean…"

"I was just hanging out with an old friend, Pacifica" Pacifica then started blushing hard

"Oh MY GOD! I can't believe that I did that you I'm so sorry"

"No, Pacifica It's my fault I should have realized that you would get jealous if you saw us together, I'm sorry, at least I got a free lap dance out of it"

"Glad you had "fun"," she said angrily and got up

"Pacifica where are you going?"

"To bed, I'm tired night Love"

"HEY WAIT at least untie me, Pacifica!"

That night Pacifica fell asleep with a smile and Dipper was left there unsatisfied


	9. Sick Day

it's 9 years in the future Dipper and Pacifica finally admitted their feeling to each other and started dating which led them to marriage now Pacifica became an independent businesswoman and even started her own small children boutique with a little help from Mabel

Dipper was in his studies when he heard the front door open he walk out of his studies and saw Pacifica

"Welcome home, sweetie." He then kissed her cheek. "I'll make you some tea and we could…" His words were cut short when she saw her fainted in his arms

"Pacifica!" he then saw her breathing hard and sweating, he then felt her forehead. "Pacifica, you're burning up!" He then took her towards the room, undressed her and put her in bed, Dipper then took and thermometer and placed in her mouth till it beeped

"103, Pacifica why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I thought it was nothing sue me," she said annoyedly "Anyway I have work to do Dipper," She said she then attempted to sit, but Dipper pushed her back down

"No you're sick, you stay in bed and rest Pacifica I'll get you some medicine and soup he then left the room leaving Pacifica to rest

Pacifica

"How did I get sick?, How did this happen?"

Flashback

Pacifica was working around her store helping out anybody that need it she then noticed a little girl who looked lost

"Hey little girl are you okay?" she asked in a sweet voice and a comforting smile

"I… I… I." (achoo) she then sneezed on Pacifica face "Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay dear." She then grabs her handkerchief and wiped her face off. "How can I help you?"

"I was looking around, waiting for my mom to take me home, but I lost her."

"Well let's find her," she then took her hand and took her to the counter on the store where she got her information and called her mother to the front she then apologized and took her home

Flashback end

"Oh man, that kid must have had the flu or something this sucks." She sighed and Dipper walked in with a tray

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Dipper asked

"Still the same," she as she coughed a little he then placed the tray over her.

"Well you just eat up, sleep and watch tv I'll check up on you later, oh and don't worry about the shop Mabel had it closed today," He then kissed her forehead and left.

"Maybe it was worth it."


	10. End of The World

Bring back Dip & Paz

* * *

Dipper awoke to be found in the middle of nowhere looking around and saw that everything around him was either destroyed or on fire he got from the solid ground and started walking around trying to find some sort of civilization he then came across the Mystery shack untouched by whatever happened here he walked through the barrier and inside he then found the shop completely trashed and no one in sight he then tried to find something to explain what happened outside he then knew where to look now then went towards Ford's lab and reviewed the footage of today

"Where's Ford and Dipper their going to miss the party." Mabel said as she held the walkie-talkie.

"I'm sure that'll get here Dude." Wendy said as she patted her back.

Just then a hooded man walked in and began shooting the ceiling which destroyed the camera, Dipper groaned and walked back upstairs and towards the living room as he was about to open the door he had bad feeling about opening the door and found a horrible sight his family and friends gravely murdered Dipper fell to his knees and started crying he then saw Mabel's face she had a smile on her face Dipper placed his hand on her face and he started feeling strange he placed his other hand on his head and began having visions he then heard Mabel's voice

"Go ahead kill me I just want you to know that Dipper is still out there and he's going to…"

The vision was then cut short because he knew how it ended, Dipper then kissed Mabel's cheek and left the shack and began walking towards what was left of Gravity Falls he looked around and found the city destroyed he then noticed the Northwest Manor was still up and lights we're on Dipper then began his slow journey towards the lights he found the gates wide open and walked in it was quiet as he reached the front door he gave it a knock it was then forced open and a hand pulled him in he was then pinned to the door with a light flashed in his eyes

"Hey back off." Dipper pushed when could have sworn he felt something soft.

"Sorry had to make sure, Dipper." he was then shocked to know that someone knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" he asked the stranger in front of him.

"Dipper, it's me Pacifica Northwest, your girlfriend ." she answered.

"Sorry, I-I." Dipper then had a splitting headache like something was stopping him from remembering.

"You must have amnesia, come on let's get you to the doctor." she said as she dragged Dipper along he then noticed a lot of people around on cots some were eating soup or bread some were bandaged and sleeping.

"Dipper, hurry up." Dipper then ran towards Pacifica and found the only doctor in Gravity falls, he did his routine inspection and just wrapped Dipper's head up to cover up the gash he found

"Sorry, kid this is all I can do for now why don't you "hang out" with your girlfriend." The doctor pointed towards Pacifica who was waiting near the door frame, Dipper then began to blush

"S-she not my girlfriend." Dipper stated

"Really, but you guys we're the talk of the town before this madness happened." the doctor said

"W-we were." Dipper's head then began to throb he then screaming bloody murder Pacifica then ran up to Dipper and tried to calm him down by hugging him surprisingly it worked he was then passed out in her hands the doctor then left the two alone Pacifica gently placed her head on her lap and rubs his head

"Don't worry Dipper, I'll be right here for you." she said as she rubbed his head she then heard him mumble something but couldn't figure out what it is she then carried him on her back towards her room when then got Dipper she felt Dipper suddenly got up and off her back

"D-Dipper?" she asked as she reach for his hand but got a surprise hug from him causing her to hug back Dipper then hugged tighter he then looked Pacifica in the eye and kissed her Pacifica didn't fight back as his tongue entered her mouth Pacifica was surprised by this but accepted it Dipper then stop and lets go of her

"Pacifica, thank you for being here with me." Dipper said as he walked over towards the bed and went back to sleep, Pacifica then smiled and rubbed his head while he slept.

The Next Morning

Dipper awoke from the sunlight that was coming from the horizon he then found a slight warmth from beside him and found Pacifica next to him curled up next to him. Dipper then got up and moved a strand of her hair to get a good look at her his head then started hurting as he looked at her face Dipper then got up and left the room towards the refugees that are camping downstairs he found one person and decided to get some answers

"Excuse me but can you tell me what happened here?" Dipper asked

"You must be that amnesia kid, I'll tell what happened."

The child then began the long tell of how one day a the sky turned red as blood then this giant eyes took the place of the sun and monsters coming out of tears from all around the town, people we're running some were getting killed by the monsters other's just hide from them, my parents beg the northwest to take me in when they did take me my Parents saw the monsters we're following they volunteer to fight them off and were killed right in front of me." she exclaimed. "I couldn't bear that burden I tried to kill myself so many times, but Pacifica always talked me down from it, it's thanks to her that I'm going to survive this," she said with hope in her eyes, making Dipper smile he then patted her head just then Dipper then felt arms wrap around his neck

"Good morning Pacifica." Dipper said

"Good morning Dipper, you two Melissa." She greeted as she kissed Dipper's cheek

"I gotta pass out breakfast wanna help?" Pacifica asked the two people in front of her but before they could answer an alarm sounded Pacifica then stood up and ran towards a telescope she then looked through and saw an army of monster coming up to the gate trying to break the seal that was on it

"Damn I thought that I had more time." she began pulling levers and pushing button revealing a giant defense system in the front yard, Pacifica then fired an onslaught of bullets fired towards the monsters killing at least 500 of them the remaining ones left the manor for now

"Pacifica what was that?" Dipper question

"Those monsters always attack at this time 6:06:06 the time of the beast but when that time comes we have to fight them back or everything I worked for will be destroyed." she said as she looking through a telescope to see any monsters that are left

"It's a good thing they only attack during that time, but now we have to get more ammo." Pacifica then pulled Dipper to the kitchen and asked him to pass out the food to everyone while passing out the food Dipper was then called by a tan color teenage girl walked up to him.

"D-Dipper pines?" she asked him

"That's what people keep calling me, but I have amnesia so forgive me if I don't remember you."

"It's me Tembry, I was Wendy friends before all this happened."

"Sorry, I don't remember you." Dipper replied sadly

"It's fine Dipper I hope that you can remember something soon." she said as she hugged him and walked away to Robbie who was waving Dipper, Dipper waved back and went to find Pacifica he looked everywhere till he went to her room and found her in the middle of changing her clothes. Dipper then closed the door and began walking away just then Pacifica came out with a Gatling gun and started shooting at Dipper with rubber bullets

"You pervert, just because you lost your memory doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" Pacifica yelled as she chased Dipper through the house till he reach a master bedroom and found it wasn't touched by anything or anyone he then looked around and found a picture of Pacifica with two adults, that's when his head started hurting again he drops the picture and which shattered the glass he held his head and screamed which got Pacifica attention as she passed she forced her way in and found Dipper before he fainted she was able to catch him Dipper then eyesight started to blur the last thing he saw was Pacifica before passing out, he then began having flashes he saw the people in the picture talking with a triangle and Pacifica running from that Triangle but she tripped and was almost attacked her, but that's when

"Pacifica!" Dipper yelled as he shot up with his arm extended for her he then looked around and found himself sweating and shirtless and found a huge scar he felt it but it was already healed up it was then he noticed Pacifica walking in with a bowl she then placed the bowl down on her nightstand and went towards Dipper and placed her hand on his

"Dipper are you okay?" she asked worriedly

"Pacifica." Dipper then grabs her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss and a tight hug

"I'm scared Pacifica, I'm so scared." Dipper said with sadly "I'm scared to know what happened to me."

"It's okay Dipper, I'm right here I'll be by your side." she said with a smile.

"I need to go back, Pacifica, back to the shack."

"Dipper are you sure? If you go out there they will attack you." she worriedly said.

"Don't worry I should be able to work a gun but I'll make sure I get back alive." Dipper said as he got out of bed and getting dressed.

After a few hours later Dipper was at the backdoor fully equipped with anything he could use as a weapon till he saw Pacifica waiting for him with a bag beside her

"Pacifica, you're not coming with me and that's final." Dipper said as he walked out the door.

"Do you know where the shack is?" Pacifica said with smirk, Dipper stop walking

"Hurry up Pacifica." Pacifica then grabbed her bag and started walking with Dipper towards the shack checking the time every 20 minutes after the long walk they made it back to the shack the got passed the barrier. Dipper then grabbed the handle but he remembered what was on the other side of that door, Pacifica then placed his hand on top of his giving him strength to see what's beyond the door, the decomposed bodies of his family and friends Dipper covered his mouth to keep himself from puking at this sight, but that didn't stop Pacifica from puking from outside after that was done Dipper and Pacifica took the skeletons and buried them Dipper said a prayer and hope that they could rest in peace now Dipper then went back inside and found the three journals

"Dipper what are going to do with those?" she asked as Dipper placed his hand on her head

"Something I should have done at the begin." he then began reading the incantation "Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium." A shining light filled the room and Dipper was mind was then transferred into Pacifica mind Dipper looked around and lot's of pictures of Dipper with and without her with little hearts around his head Dipper shrugged it and continued looking through Pacifica mindscape till he reached a tear at the edge of her mind he then jumped in and was transported to a much more complicated world

"Well Well Well, if it isn't my favorite toy, how have you been Pine tree."

"Bill Cipher, I said I remembered you, but I have amnesia, but I remember you very clearly." Dipper said as he floated up towards Bill. "I remember that you're the cause of all this your demon" he said as he got close to his eye, Bill just flicked his forehead and he was sent flying back Dipper then controlled himself and shoot himself back and ran into Bill forcing his eye to come out of placed and sent flying Dipper then grabbed his body and sets it on fire turning it to ash Dipper then flew towards the eye but was stop to see what Bill had in his new body hand an orb of Dipper's memory's in it, he then threw Dipper a golden sword

"Now kid lets's make a little deal, I'll let you kill me which will make everything to go back to normal but in exchange I get to destroy your memory, so you must ask yourself are you willing to part with this you will lose everything that can help you remember how you are but, if you kill me you will lose all of that." Dipper was confused at what to do he wanted his memory, but he also wanted to stop this apocalypse.

"Tick tick kid?" Bill said as he played with his memories. Dipper took the sword and rammed Bill straight in the eye which caused him to shatter his memories in his hands there was a bright light that sent Dipper out of Pacifica's mindscape causing both Dipper and her to wake up Dipper then looked Pacifica in the eye

"Dipper, I know what you did in my head and I wanted to say even if you don't remember me I still l…" Pacifica was interrupted by a kiss from Dipper

"Pacifica, I lost my old memories, but I still have the new ones with you and Bill said I could start over." Just then a huge bright light came from the center of the town and expanded towards the shack Dipper then pulled Pacifica in for one last kiss before the light hits them.


	11. Welcome Home

It was the middle of the night at Gravity Falls airport two woman a blonde who was wearing blue jeans and a white tee and a brunette wore a pink shirt and white shorts and a two year old girl who was wearing a pink dress and sandals were waiting by a window watching the airplanes land and raise the little child was bouncing on her knees as she watched the planes go by.

"Momma, where's Daddy's Plane?" She asked her mother

"Sweetie, it'll land in thirty minutes." The blonde said to her child, she then returned watching the planes, She then walked away and grabbed her phone and began to make a call after a few rings someone picked up

"Hello?"

" _Hey, babe_." She said

"Hey, what's up?" the voice said

"Your child is getting anxious to see you again." She said with a giggle

 _"Oh when she anxious she's mine, but when she's all "perfect" she_ yours. _"_ He said

"Exactly, anyway where are you now?" she asked

"My plane is just landing." He said "Oh gotta hang up now see ya soon." He said, she then returned to the others girls and told them that he would be landing soon, after a few minutes they reached the gate and saw people starting to exit but they didn't see the person they are looking for that's when the little girl ran off her mother then noticed her and tried to catch her till she saw someone pick up the girl

"You seem lost can I help you?" The man in an army outfit asked as he lifted his hat to reveal his face to the girl, her eyes then widened with excitement and joy

"Daddy!" She said as she hugged the man, the blonde then saw his face and started to cry a little

"Dipper?" She asked

"Hey, Pacifica." He said as he brought her in for a kiss.

"Dipper, we missed you!" Mabel said as she tackled him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you to Mabel." He said as he gave her a big hug.

A few hours later the group returns home to find everyone waiting for Dipper they had "Welcome Home" signs and everything they even had a party ready for him afterwards everyone went home and Dipper sat down on the couch and his girl snuggles up to him

"Daddy I'm glad your back." His child said as she hugged him

"Good to be back sweetie." Dipper said, Pacifica then walked in and

"Alright, sweetie, time for bed." She said to her child

"But, mom~" She complained

"Patricia Pines, don't make me get the whistle ." She threatened as Patricia kissed his cheek and ran into her room as she did Pacifica snuggled up to her husband and pulled the string on her robe to reveal a short purple nightgown

"I have been waiting for this for years." She said as she tackled Dipper to his back inspired by

* * *

Inspired by those who have family overseas


	12. V-Day

Happy V-Day Readers

* * *

It was valentine's day in piedmont California and of 13-year-old Dipper pines was sitting alone in his room while his parents were out on a date so it was just Him and Mabel.

"Hey Dipper, I got a date tonight!" She said putting on her sweater and Star earrings. Okay now he was on his own as his sister left she called him down

"What is it Mabel?" he asked but saw something surprising to see a blonde haired girl in a lake foam green dress.

"Hey Dipper." Pacifica said. Dipper was just standing there speechless

"I'll leave you two alone." Mabel said as she left on her date.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked

"Oh it's Valentine's day and my number one guy is alone, so let me treat you to a nice night out." She said "So I suggest that you get dressed nicely for this." She said as she kissed his check.

After a while Dipper came out in a dressed shirt and black pants, they then hopped in her limo and drove towards a karaoke restaurant.

"Uh Pacifica? Why are we here?" He asked.

"Because it's fun." She said as Pacifica dragged him inside she asked for a private booth and was escorted to an empty room inside was a table a tv screen connected to a speaker a microphone.

"Oh man this is going to be fun." She said as she closed the door and pushed Dipper in a seat.

"Now wait here and I'll get us some drinks." She said as she left the room

"Oh man this is not happening is it?" He thought to himself that's when Pacifica came back in with two cups of Pit Cola one diet and regular Dipper took a sip but stuck his tongue out at the taste

"Pacifica I don't drink diet?" He said Pacifica then took a sip from his cup

"Oh sorry I gave you mine." She said as took her cup away and drank from where his lips were, He then blushed and looked away.

"So what do you want to sing?" He asked Pacifica then took out a music list and started to look for a song she then chose one she picked it and started sing Story by Al the English versions.

 _I wonder how many things I can do_

 _within the limited time._

 _My feelings are so [strong] that I can't put them into words;_

 _I wonder how much I can tell you_

 _You erased the pain in my heart_

 _that I always locked inside_

 _And now I can smile_

 _because you cried with me_

 _Dipper was in trance by her voice as she swayed with the music not letter her eyes off of his_

 _Because I'm not alone,_

 _because you're protecting me,_

 _I can become strong, I'm not afraid of anything anymore..._

 _Time soothes,_

 _it flows with the pain_

 _The light of the day gently shines on me_

 _No matter how strong you are,_

 _there are times that you will sigh_

 _When the loneliness & the heavy door_

 _rise together, you can begin to move again_

 _Because you're not alone,_

 _because I'm protecting you,_

 _I thought that I'd like to see your smiling face_

 _Time soothes,_

 _it flows with the pain_

 _The light of the day gently shines on you_

 _Sometimes, people hurt others while getting hurt_

 _Each of the dyed colors_ are _different, but_

 _I will go on living while I_

 _create my own story_

 _That's why I will never, ever_

 _give up..._

 _You're not alone_

 _because I'm protecting you_

 _I thought that I'd like to see your smiling face_

 _Time soothes,_

 _it flows with the pain_

 _The light of the day gently shines on us_

After the song was finished Dipper walked up to her and selected a song with a slow tempo and asked her to dance they slowly swayed with each other, Pacifica rested her head on his shoulders

"Hey Dipper?" She asked

"Yeah." He replied

"I um I think I have fallen in love with you." She said

"R-really?" He asked

"Yeah I mean you save me on more occasions than I can count and they way you treat me like a normal girl then a rich princess and that made me appreciate you more and because of that I…

She was then interrupted by Dipper's lips on hers, she closed her eyes and Dipper did the same as they separated they started loving in their eyes

"I love you, Dipper."

"I love you too Pacifica, Happy Valentines Day."


	13. Masquerade Ball

Inside the McGucket manor which was currently being rented out by the Northwest for a dollar Pacifica northwest was in her old room getting ready for this masquerade ball that her parents are throwing to get investors back so that they could get their fortune back

"(Sigh) I don't know why I have to attend a stupid dance if I can't show my beautiful face." She asked

"Pacifica these benefactors like to be discrete when comes to giving money." Her mother said

"I know but still." "Pacifica, don't you want to have more than one pony again?" She asked

"I do." She said

"Then suck it up and maybe you will." She said as she finished her hair which she had it in a tight bun with braids around the bun.

"There now you look beautiful almost like me." She said as she left the room leaving Pacifica by herself

"This is so stupid." She said as she puts on the mask

 _In the foyer_

The Party was in full swing everyone was talking and dancing to swing music but Pacifica was another story, she was standing by the wall ,in a white and pink mask that was bejeweled, she looked around at all the kids her age and just snobby stuck-up children the kind she used to be.

"(sigh) This is so boring." She said she then went outside to the patio and pulled out a carton of cigarettes she then looked around her purse for a lighter when she noticed someone lighted it. She looked to her side and saw someone was also smoking.

"Thanks," She said as she took a puff "God this is so boring." She added

"I can agree with you on that." Pacifica then laughed at the male brunettes with the blur mask comment "You can actually feel the snob in the place definitely a place I do not want to be in" He joked which made her giggle again.

"So why are you here then?" Pacifica asked

"Oh my twin sister wanted to go out and party and we know the owner of this place so he let us in for free." He said

"Must be nice being rich and having connections?" She asked

"Who said that I was rich?" He questions finishing up his cigarette

"Oh, I thought since you came here." She said just then the music began playing a slow song and couples started dancing together. The two then looked at each other.

"You want a dance?" She asked as she finished her cigarette

"I'm not much of a dancer." He said

"C'mon it's easy." She said as she grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor. "Now hands on my hips, keep eye contact and don't step on your partner's feet." She said the boy nodded and they began dancing as they did Pacifica felt light on her feet as they twirled around on the floor

"You're a natural." She said

"I do tend to pick up stuff quickly." He said as he continued dancing with his partner the two then stopped dancing and stared into each other's eyes the boy gulped as Pacifica inched herself closer to his lips as they were a mere centimeter away the boy kissed her despite the taste of tobacco it was heavily the boy backed away backed away leaving the girl with a questionable look..

"I'm sorry," He said backing away from her she then followed him through the crowd but as soon as she got from them he was gone, she then looked down and hung her head in sadness as he disappeared into the crowd

 _Few Hours later_

"Pacifica was back on the patio smoking again while her father thanked everyone for coming he then asked everyone to removed their masks everyone did and cheered, Pacifica decided to play along and got rid of her mask and tossed it to the ground

"Thank god, this dumb show is over." She said as she dropped her bud and stepped on it.

"Pacifica?" She looked to her side to see the blue masked boy

"You! Why did you just leave me there!" She asked. "What you think I was just easy?" She then kept ranting on till the boy removed his mask, she was then stopped by who was in front of her.

"D… D...Dip-" She was then cut off by his lips on her Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck they broke apart and touched foreheads

"Why did you run away?" She asked

"I didn't know it was you and I didn't want to cheat on my girlfriend and I don't think you're easy you made me work for our first kiss." He said the two then laughed

"I missed you Pacifica and I was to see you before I had to leave tomorrow." He said

"How long were you here?" She asked

"Just for tonight, luckily I was able to catch this party." He said

"Oh, so you'll be gone in the morning?" She asked

"Yeah, I will but I want to spend my last night here with you." He said she then blushed at his words "You want one more dance?" He asked

"Sure." She said with the sweetest smile. Dipper then pulled out his phone and started playing a slow song the two then bowed and grabbed each other hands and started dancing to the music, Pacifica then laid her head on his chest.

"Dipper I wish that you could stay longer." She said

"So do I, but as soon as I get done with what I have to do I'll come for you." He said

"You better I gotten tired of living here." She said Dipper then picked her up and spun her around he then stopped and brought her in for a kiss.

"DIPPER IT'S TIME TO GO!" They heard Mabel said the two then looked at each and kissed once more.

"I'll miss you." She said

"Me too." He said back before leaving her arms she saw him walk away and disappear behind the front door.

* * *

And I'm back with Dip and Paz one-shots


	14. Sick Love

I am takng request at anytime for these one shots.

* * *

Pacifica was driving down the long driveway towards a large apartment complex as she parked she looked around and gave a sick look

"Why does want to live here?" She asked herself. She then climbed up the steps and knocked on the door, after a few second a man in a flannel robe cry shirt and blue shorts.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"You called me to take care of you Dipper." She said

"No, I didn't." He said she then pulled out her phone and played a voicemail "Paz I need you to take care of me." He said on the phone.

"Look on this new medication and it made me feel drunk and besides you broke up with a year ago so you don't need to take care of me." Dipper said

"So I still take care of a friend can't I?" She said invited herself in she looked around and saw that the place was a mess.

"Geez, you still live in a pigsty." She said

"Hey if you don't like you can leave." He said

"Why are you so bent to kicking me out?" She asked

"No reason, I just want to be alone." He said Pacifica just scoffed and entered the kitchen, well go lay down I'll make you some food." She said

"I can cook for myself." He said

"Dipper, do not argue with me and just go!" She said Dipper sighed and went back to his bedroom. After a few minutes, Pacifica entered his bedroom and found him asleep she then looked around and saw all the pictures of him and her still hanged up.

"Dipper wake up." She said sweetly Dipper then sat up and looked at her

"W-who are you?" He said with a slurred voice which confused her "Oh it's just you paz, pazy pazy pazy." Dipper said as he laughed

"Dipper are you okay?" She asked she then lifts her and his hair and touched foreheads "It seems you fever hasn't changed." She said she then looked at the medicine and saw the side-effects that made the user drunk.

"I need to confirm this." Pacifica then pulled out her phone and began her camera "Okay Dipper, I'm going to ask you some question and I want you to answer some questions can you do that?" She asked

"Anything for you." He said

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm Drunk!" He said

"Who gave you the medication?

"My Grunkle Stan." He said way to happily

"Make sense cheap old bastard probably gave him old people medication." She thought "Okay, Dip I got your favorite food nice bowl oatmeal." She said she then grabs the spoon and starts feeding Dipper. After the bowl was finished Dipper laid down and was breathing heavily

"Your nose must be stuffed up." She said she then noticed the vapor rub on the nightstand she grabs it and looks at Dipper

"Um, Dipper I need you to moved your shirt." She asked, Dipper then removed his shirt and lays back down. "Not what I had in mind but okay." She said as she started rubbing the gel on his chest as she felt his pecks she started reminiscing about the time she felt him, she missed this feeling it was long till the gel faded in his skin but she still continued rubbing it

"You know you can stop now." He said Pacifica then stops and removed her hand.

"Sorry, I just…" "Pacifica It's fine, to be honest, I miss your touch." He said the two then stared into each other's eyes and began inching towards one another till their lips made contact it felt like a long time but it soon ended when Pacifica phone went off.

"Hello?" She answered. "Hey, ok, ok, I was checking on a friend, okay ill be right over." She then hangs up and sighs

"That was my boyfriend, he wants to take me out for dinner, I have to go now." She said but Dipper grabbed her hand.

"Pacifica please don't go I made a mistake letting you go before, I'm not doing it again." He said getting up from his bed and cupping her cheeks, she then looked down and backs away from him.

"Dipper I…" She was then interrupted by his lips on her again her hands dropped to her side dropping her phone, she then wrapped her arms around his neck the two then fell back onto his bed, Dipper's hands began to wander to her shirt helm and pulled up her blouse they then spun around till Dipper was on top of her he breaks the kiss and stares back at her.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said

"I don't care I need you, Pacifica." He said as he kissed her neck. He then lifts up her bra and started sucking on her nipples and massage her breast with his other hand.

"Ah D-Dipper, please stop I can't do this." She moaned Dipper didn't answer he just continued with his foreplay, he then started kissing down her stomach and reached the helm of her pants he then unbuckled her pants and pulled down her pants to reveal her purple and black lace panties.

"You alway pick the cutest underwear." He said causing her to blush at his word. He then pulled down her panties and sniffs them your scent is intoxicating." He said started licking her clit.

"You taste so good." He said

"Dipper, please stop." She begged I can't be doing this."

"Then stopped me." He said but she allowed him to continue he then continued licking her.

"Dipper please stop." She begged again

"I can't Pacifica, please let me do this." Dipper pleaded she then sighed

"Fine just this once." She said Dipper then removed his shorts and aligned himself with her pussy.

"Wait don't you want a blowjob first?" She asked

"I would but I haven't showered in a while and I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate the taste of my dick lingering in your mouth." He said Pacifica then blushed and gave a slight moan as she felt him enter her her silent moaning filled Dipper's ears as he moved his hip up and down in her just then Pacifica's phone then went off she tried to reach for it but Dipper grabbed it he then sat up and placed her on his lap and began moving up and down."

"H-Hello?" She answered

"Hey, babe where are you?" He asked

"S-sorry I got caught up with something (moan)." She said

"You okay you sound like your sick?" He asked

"No, i'm just…" "Masturbating" "... Masturbating." She said till she caught herself.

"Really! A-are thinking of me?" He asked

"Yes, i'm thinking of you." She said

"Really! That's hot babe hang on I'll join you." He said she then heard the sound of his pants being unbuckle

"Okay babe, keep moaning." He said Pacifica can't believe that she was having both phone and real sex she wasn't sure how long but she could feel her walls tighten

"Oh god, babe, I'm so close."

"So am I." Dipper whispered All three then released their loads. Dipper managed to pull out and released his seed on the floor.

"Oh god babe I can't wait to see you later." He said hanging up the phone, Pacifica then got dressed

"Look, Pacifica I…" He was then interrupted by her kiss

"Give me a week and I'll break up with him and then we will continue where we left off." She said before leaving.


	15. Pacifica North-Who?

Guest: Thanks

joseftanti: Sure It'll be awhile till you see it.

The Keeper of Worlds: I know right and that was just from the top of my head

anywho please enjoy this arc

On a cloudy day, the seventeen-year-old blonde, Pacifica Northwest, was walking towards the mystery shack going to see her long awaited boyfriend, Dipper Pines, who promised to make sweet love with her when an oncoming golf-cart came over and hits her send her flying

"Oh god! Ma'am are you okay?" the man asked till he turned her body to see her face "Oh my god Pacifica!" He said as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

Few hours later

A man was pacing around the room as Pacifica was sleeping on the hospital bed

"I'm so sorry, Pacifica, please be okay." He begged fighting back tears. Just then the door opened and her parents came in.

"Oh, my baby girl." Her mother, Priscilla, said.

"What happened!" Preston said looking at the only other person in the room.

"Mr. Northwest I'm sorry, it was my fault, please I beg you punch me, kick me, do anything, so that I can make amends to her." He begged

"Dipper as much as I want to do that, I can't." He said

"Please sir, I did this I should be punished!" He said

"Dipper, I think that your hurting enough and plus Pacifica would want you to be strong when she woke up." Priscilla said

"I'm really am sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you." He said

"Okay, Dipper will think of something okay." Preston said Dipper nods and then her heard a groan they all looked to the side and saw Pacifica sitting up."

"Pacifica!" They all said as they surrounded her.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Dipper begged but she just looked at him weirdly.

"W-who are you?" She asked

"It's me Pacifica, Dipper." He said

"Dipper?" She asked

"Pacifica, do you know who these two are." Dipper asked pointing at her parents she just nods her head no.

"Oh my god you have amnesia." He said as he pushes the nurse button."

Few Hours Later

Dipper was driving while Pacifica slept in the front seat as he was thinking of what her parents said

 _Ten minutes ago_

" _Dipper we think it would be best if you let her stay with you till she get's her memory back."_

" _Don't you think it would be best if she was around familiar surroundings?" He asked_

" _We do but she might get lost wandering around the manor so we think it would be best if you take care of her till then."_

" _Yes and don't try anything just because you two are alone."_

 _Flashback ends_

Dipper pulled up to his apartment parking lot and helped Pacifica out of the car they then walked into Dipper's one room apartment.

"So this is my home, Pacifica this is where you'll be sleep." He said

"Hey, Dipper um what exactly are these." She asked pulling on panties

"Oh, those are yours from the time you stayed over, in fact, you leave way to much of your stuff her." He joked but she just blushed and looked down. "I-I-I was just kidding please don't be upset." He said

"Dipper, I-I'm….(Grrrrr)" Dipper then looked at her

"You hungry?" He asked she nods and Dipper gets started cooking her favorite food after they were done Dipper got her bed ready.

"Dipper?" She asked Dipper then turned around and saw her in nothing but underwear and a skin-tight t-shirt that hugged her body and curves, Dipper then got a glimpse and then turned away."

"Well, I guess I should get going." He said but felt a hand grab his.

"Dipper please don't leave I'm scared." She said with pleading eyes, Dipper then sighed and hugged her.

"Okay Pacifica, but just for tonight." He said

"Okay, it's just sleeping next to the girl you love nothing else." He thought as he got into the bed, Pacifica then snuggled up to Dipper and rested on his arm. He looked down at her, her lips were in a pout and her breathing was even and steady.

"I promise to protect you, Pacifica." He said as he kissed his forehead.


	16. Monster Falls

joseftanti: Thanks im glad your enjoying it and I'll see what I can do with the Sick Dipper fic

Anywho here's The Keeper of Worlds Monster Falls request

* * *

It was dark full moon night the wind whistling in the trees it was almost peaceful till the sound of gunfire could be heard

"Hurry we have to hide."

"No, I can keep running."

Two werewolf pups were running away from hunters they escaped from but one of them was getting tired they then found a cave and rested.

"We should be fine here, Pacifica ugh I thought monster hunting was illegal!."

"Dipper let's just keep running we should be able to last longer than the humans." She said but her leg started hurting Dipper looked at it and saw a silver bullet gun wound.

"Pacifica you've be shot we have to rest!" He said just then they heard voiced in the distance.

"Dipper you go on, I'm pretty much dead weight." She said

"No way I'm not leaving you here." He said

"You don't have a choice they won't kill me since I'm a female." She said

"I don't care, I lost my sister I'm not losing you too." He said just then they heard a gun cock back they looked up and saw the hunters chasing them

"You know escaping was a really bad idea." He said, Dipper then stood in front of Pacifica ready to block the shot as he pulled the trigger Dipper closed his eyes and waited for his death but it never instead of him screaming in pain the hunters were attacked body parts tossed around blood splattering everywhere Dipper and Pacifica watched as their savior walked up to them a red-haired werewolf standing on its hind legs.

"You two okay?" She asked in a feminine voice.

"Y-yes thank you." Dipper said till he remembered Pacifica's condition, "Oh I almost forgot my friend she has a silver bullet in her leg, please help her." He asked the red-haired wolf then walked up to her

"Kid I'm going to need you to grip you friend's hand." She said as she grabbed her leg, Pacifica then took Dipper's hand as she dug two claws in her leg she howled in pain after a minute she pulled out the bullet and tossed it away.'

"You should be fine your wound should heal up soon." She said

"Thank you." Pacifica said

"Don't mention it." She said "Where's your pack they must be worried about you."

"Actually, our pack was killed by those hunters and I had to abandon my mermaid sister who gave up her life, helping us escape." Dipper said

"(Snarl) Damn humans they know monster hunting is illegal." She said "You blondie can you run?" She asked

"Not yet." She said

"Okay, I'll have to carry you then." She said as she grabbed her by the neck with her teeth. "Get a move on dude we have a long way to go." She said as she took off running Dipper followed close not taking his eyes off Pacifica. After awhile of running the sun started to come up, they stopped and they started changing back into humans Dipper then reached into his pack and pulled out a blanket for Pacifica she sits up and grips the blanket.

"Okay, guys we should be safe for a while." the redhead said.

"Ma'am we can't you enough for helping us." Dipper said

"Please call me Wendy." She said as they made it to a little shack in the woods "You guys can stay with me so that you can heal up." She said

"We can't thank you enough please is there anything I could do for you?" Dipper asked

"Yeah leave the room I have to inspect Pacifica for any more wounds." She said as she pushed Dipper into another room.

"Alright, Pacifica take off your clothes." She said Pacifica then blushed and removed her tattered clothes and started expecting her person

"Alright, it seems your only wound is from the bullet so once nightfall hits it should heal up real quickly." Wendy said handing her a t-shirt.

A few Hours later

Dipper was wondering around the house when he picked up Pacifica's sent he followed it he then saw her in wendy's lap looking out the window as the sun sets and he thought to himself

"I swear that I will protect you, Pacifica."

* * *

I hope I got close


	17. Pacifica North-Who? Pt 2

_Keeper of the World: You'll see more and I'll see what I can do about the gender swap_

 _batmanstanley21: Thank you for the compliment I try not to let the negative comments affect me_

* * *

 _Dipper accidentally hits Pacifica not Dipper has to try to regain her memory._

The sun shined through the window hitting Dipper he then opens his eyes to see his apartment ceiling he looks around and turns to his side to see Pacifica sleeping soundly he turns to her and stares her golden hair shined in the sunlight her breathing was quiet and calm, Dipper then placed a hand on her cheek which caused her to smile her eyes then began to open and she was now looking straight at him she then blushes causing Dipper to blush as well.

"Oh um good morning Pacifica." He said she then sits up revealing that she wasn't wearing her shirt.

"Morning Dipper." She said rubbing her eyes she then looks at Dipper and tilts her head "Why are you covering your eyes?" She asked

"Your shirt, where'd your shirt go?" He asked

"It got hot so I took it off." She said

"Pacifica you can't do that." He said

"Why not?" She said

"You can't because other men would take advantage of this situation?" He asked

"But I trust you Dipper." She said as she looked down in shame

"Pacifica I'm sorry It's just I'm worried about my girlfriend if you got into the wrong hands they could alter your personality and twist it around to fit their needs." Dipper said

"It'll be fine I have you to watch over me." She said grabbing his arm causing him to blush.

"Anyway, maybe you should dress I want to try and jog your memory." Dipper said leaving the room for her to get dressed.

After a while Dipper and Pacifica went through town trying to help Pacifica he took her to the mystery shack so that Mabel would jog her memory about what she was like to now but maybe that wasn't a good idea because she kept messing with her by telling her, She and Dipper had sex even thought didn't. Dipper then began taking her around town again trying to see if anything looked familiar to her till Dipper remembered something that could work he took her to the first place he should have thought off, the first place they shared a kiss. After a long drive, they made to a secret garden where Dipper and Pacifica founded while on an adventure date and made it their secret place to meet up it was a beautiful, lush green grass, a large shady tree and the most delicate of flowers grew here. Pacifica was in awe at the sight in front of her she had a blush of excitement and wide smile she then began running around taking in her surroundings she did a twirl and looked at Dipper she ran over to him

"Play with me Dipper!" She said as she dragged around the field the two played tag, tried handstands, and even spun each other around, After a few hours of playing the two were resting under the tree Dipper's arm around her shoulder as she slept, her soft breathing was making Dipper miss the old Pacifica, she never looked so vulnerable right now Dipper, being the gentleman that he is, had to keep his thoughts out of the gutter but her soft lips were begging for his lips, since she was asleep he tilted her chin up and inched towards her lips as he got at least one centimeter his phone started to ring causing Pacifica to wake up.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" She asked

"Oh Uh, I thought I saw a fly on you cheeks." He said with a nervous chuckle then looked at his phone and saw it was Pacifica's Parents they wanted him to bring Pacifica for a dinner he agreed and hung up his phone as he did, Pacifica got up and started stretching.

"So do you remember anything?" He asked she looks down and nods her head no.

"Well, hey, it's okay maybe will try something else." He said getting up Pacifica then walked up to him.

"Hey, Dipper." She asked

"Yeah." Dipper said Pacifica then kissed his cheek surprising him.

"Thank you for bringing me back here." She said hugging him

"No problem." He said hugging back "C'mon your parents want to see you." He said as he took her hand and left for the Northwest Manor.

* * *

Thank you for reading


	18. Mabel's Threats

Here's Keeper of the World Gender Swap request

* * *

Gender swap one of them with Mabel still a girl. Thus Mabel actually giving a threatening sister speech in Mabel-style to male-Pacifica(Pacific?).

It was two in the afternoon and Mabel pines was sitting around reading a magazine when she heard screaming she got up and left the room to find the source she then looked around every room till she reached her shared room with her twin sisters Daphne Pines who was on the ground holding her cheek she looked up and saw her "boyfriend" Patrick Northwest.

"What are you doing to my sister!" Mabel yelled but Daphne stopped her before she could get any closer.

"Mabel please don't."

"Daph this douche is hurting you…" "It was my fault." Daphne interfered "I spilled some soda on him and he kinda overreacted." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's right now go get me another one Daph." Patrick said

"O-okay." She said as she left the room leaving her twin sister with Patrick.

"Geez, why can't that girl do anything right." Patrick said "Why can't she be more like her twin sister, funny, bubbly and hot as fuck but instead she just some creepy nerdy girl and here I thought twins are supposed to be the same the only reason I haven't broke up with her is because she gives a good blowjob." He said out loud Mabel then walked up to him and slapped him. "Ow, what was that for!" He said. Mabel then grabbed his shirt collar.

"Hey watch the polo." He said

"Listen to me you spoiled bastard, Daphne is a beautiful person and yet you treat her like a punching bag and some whore and I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore she probably no IS the best thing in your pathetic life. You don't know how many time I had to listen to her constant stories about you I was happy that she found someone and I was happy that she found a nice guy to be with, she thinks very highly of you Patrick and yet you've done nothing to prove it!

"And why should I care Daph is happy isn't she so who cares how I treat her." Patrick said

"Don't call her "Daph" you don't deserve to call her that." She said

"And why not she? My bitch and I do whatever I want with her." He said Mabel then lifted him up higher.

"At this point, you have two options you either change your ways be sweeter to my dear sister or get the fuck out of her life!" Mabel yelled as she tossed him to the floor and stomped on his dick causing him to scream. "Because If I see just one little pinch mark on her I will break into your house destroy everything in your room and then take as hot glass rod and shove it so far down your dick you semen will evaporate and you have to get surgery to remove it you got me!" Mabel threatened Patrick swallowed his spit in fear.

"G-Got it Mrs. Pines." She said

"Now you are going to apologize to…." They then heard the door opened and looked back "...Daphne?" Mabel said she then noticed the tears in her eyes she then left in tears Mabel then turned to Patrick. "Get the fuck out of my house!" She said as she went after Daphne. She then found her sitting on the log where she got rejected by her first crush Crush Wendell(Wendy) hugging her knees.

"Hey, Daphne." Mabel said but she just looks at her. "Look I'm sorry I was just looking out for you." She said

"Mabel do you know why I'm staying with him." She asked

"No, not really." She said till she put two in two together "Oh my god! Are you…" Daphne just nods and holds her stomach.

"And he knows it's his but he keeps threatening me that he'll leave me that's why I've been putting up with him." She said

"Daphne! He shouldn't be hurting you at all." She said

"What choice do I have! Mom and dad gave up on me when they found and it's only a matter of time till you do too." She said with her tears falling.

"Daphne I would never abandon you." She said just then they heard rustling and saw Patrick walking up.

"Mabel umm could I talk to Daphne… in private." He asked

"And why should I…" She then felt Daphne's hands she turned to look at her who had pleading eyes. "Fine, but if you try anything just remember glass rod." She said leaving. Patrick then walked up to and sat down next to her he places his hand on top of hers and squeezed it tight.

"Look Daph… ne I know I haven't been the perfect boyfriend I, to be honest, I can't really justify my means but I really want to be in our child's life." He said

"If you want to be in his life then you need to stop hurting me and start treating me with the respect I deserve." She said

"And I will Daphne I promise." He said as he brought her in for a hug. "Can we start over please I want to make things right." He said. Meanwhile, in the bushes Mabel smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked and that it was close to what you want Keeper.


	19. Argue Sex

Trying something out remember I am taking request

* * *

Twenty-three-year-old Dipper was sitting at his table with a huge stack of bills he groaned angrily and slammed his head on the table just then his twenty-year-old girlfriend/roommate Pacifica Northwest walked in in tight white pants a white sleeveless designer shirt and sunglasses looked over at him.

"Hey Dipper, what's you doing?" She asked

"Paying our bills." He said

"That many bills well what do we need to cut down on." She asked

"Well, maybe the shopping because these are credit card bills are from Forever XXI." He said

"Hey don't hear you complaining about what I get." She said

"That's because you always seduce me from what you got from victoria's secret which is another place you been spending money on." Dipper said

"Well excuse me for being sexy for my boyfriend!" She said

"Oh, "sexy" is that what you call a thin sweater frilly panties and knee-highs with glasses." He said

"I was trying for the "sexy nerdy girlfriend" look for you god your so unappreciative." She said

"Excuse me, but who the letting stay in my apartment who is paying you bills and who is being a total bitch about clothes right now and plus you wearing my glasses doesn't make you "nerdy" as you so put it." Dipper said

"Excuse me who are you calling a bitch, douchebag!" Pacifica said

"Oh sorry how about slut, or maybe succubus or maybe a fake blonde valley girl stereotype demon from hell!" Dipper yelled

"Excuse me you are the one and only guy I've slept with so don't call me no slut!" Pacifica said

"Really who was the one the wanted this dick like a slut, so I have full right to call you a goddamn slut!" He said Pacifica then slapped him and he grabbed her arms and pushed her to the fridge and the two stared at each other.

"Fuck you, Dipper Pines." She said

"Fuck you, Pacifica Northwest." Dipper said the two then exchanged a heated kiss she pulled off his shirt and felt his chest as Dipper removed her designer jeans revealing her blue g-string.

"See your such a slut wearing he then pulled them down and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to the table full of bills and placed her on her stomach he pulled down his pants and pulled down Pacifica's g-string and rammed his throbbing cock inside her she yelled in excitement and ecstasy as he rammed her hard and fast he grabbed her hair and her left arm and pulled it back to get himself deeper inside her.

"My god and I wanted this dick? I know I could do better." She said making Dipper fuck her harder she then picked her up and spun her on her back. He then climbed on top of her and puts his full weight on her.

"Can other dicks get this far inside you." Dipper said as he moved his hips up and down in Pacifica's pussy

"Oh (moan) are you inside I (moan) haven't noticed." She said with a smirk.

"Oh very funny!" He said as he lifted her shirt over her breast and groped them making her moan even louder and making her inner walls tighten around his cock.

"Get ready you slut!" He grunted as he released streams of his seed pouring into her, Pacifica then climaxed, Dipper then fell on top of her and kissed her.

"Oh, looks like came first darn shame." She mocked

"Oh Shut up Pacifica." Dipper said the two then shared a loving kiss as they broke apart flipped Dipper on his back so that she was on top of him.

"Oh you didn't think were done did you?" She said

"You said I was done." Dipper said as Pacifica felt his hardened dick tapping on her ass crack Pacifica then lifted her hips and slams down on his dick her hips moved fast, Dipper then grabbed her ass and slammed her down on his dick, Dipper then groped her ass and forced her down deeper.

"Please, that all you can do you thot?" Dipper asked

"Oh hell no you didn't call me a thot!" She then moved even faster than humanly possible causing the two of them reaching a fantastic sexual high. Dipper could feel her inner walls tighten telling Dipper she was closer.

"Oh who going to cum first this time." Dipper said Pacifica then gave him an evil smirk she licked her finger and poked Dipper's asshole the two then reached their climax, the two were now covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"That was a great argument ." Pacifica said

"Yeah, but seriously cut down in the clothes shopping and don't slap me so hard." Dipper said

"Okay, baby." Pacifica said the two then kissed, Dipper then picked her up and took her to their bedroom.


	20. Sick Love Pt 2

It's been a couple of weeks since Pacifica took care of Dipper and cheated on her current boyfriend, right now she is with Dipper currently getting dressed in a to met with her boyfriend.

"So you're finally going to break up with him or go another round?" Dipper asked as she puts on her shirt and straightens her hair.

"Dipper I need to get going, I don't have time for another round." She said

"Really, then what was "Oh God Don't Stop" or "Please keep going" about?" He asked.

"Shut up." She said with a laugh she then walked over to Dipper and gave him a chaste kiss before leaving, as she drove the road Pacifica had one thing and one thing on her mind.

"Okay just go over and tell him the truth." She said as she pulled up to his duplex apartment she walked up to his door and knocked after a few minutes her boyfriend opened the door.

"Pacifica It's good to see you." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Peter, um we need to talk." She said as she walked in.

Meanwhile

Dipper was in his living room waiting for Pacifica to call or come knocking or something but speak if the devil the door received a knock, Dipper then got up and walked over.

"Pacifica you don't need to knock I gave you a key for…. A reason." Dipper said as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen he looked down and saw blood forming around his shirt.

"You are not ruining my life, you bastard." Peter said he then pulled the knife out and grabbed Dipper's head and held his knife to his neck but before he could finish it the two heard a scream coming from behind Peter then ran away leaving Dipper to black out.

Dipper awoke to the sounds of beeping he opens his eyes and saw the whitewashed ceiling of a hospital room he sits up and feels and a sharp pain he looks down and saw bandages wrapped around his stomach.

"Man what happened?" He asked he then noticed Pacifica near the edge of the bed resting, he then reached over and shook her awake.

"Pacifica, Pacifica wake up." Dipper said she then sat up and looked at him.

"Dipper, thank god are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just stings a bit." He said Pacifica then sighed in relief the two then began talking.

A few days later

Dipper was sitting in his living room watching early morning news as he was watching his girlfriend walked out of his bedroom in one of his t-shirts the was oversized.

"Hey sleep well?" He asked

"Yeah, but that bed sucks and it's too small." She said as she sat down next to him and snuggled up to him.

"Well, you didn't complain last night when you used my arm as a pillow." He said

"Hey, I just wanted to get comfortable." She said

"Hey, I'm not complaining, in fact, I love having you in my arms." He said Pacifica then felt his scar think about that day.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked she looked up at him and he kissed her. "It's just a scar I'm not letting affect me and you shouldn't let it affect you." He said

"But Peter he…" She was then interrupted by Dipper's lips.

"Don't let it affect you, I know I won't let it affect me." He said as he started kissing her neck, Pacifica tried to stifle a moan but she lets it out as her hands tangled itself in his hair.

"Okay you made your point, you can (moan) stop now." She said

"Why would I stop I need to show you that this stab doesn't affect me." He said as he continued ravishing his girlfriend. His hands then began to wander down her sides and up her shirt, as he reached up he thought he would reach her bra but felt more skin.

"Oh! no bra?" He asked

"I get uncomfortable when I sleep in one." She said with a blush

"No wonder your boobs felt really soft on my chest." He said causing her to giggle, Dipper then removed his and her shirt and started sucking on her nipple.

"My god Dipper you feel so good." She said, Dipper then lets her nipple go and started kissing down her waist till he reached the helm of her panties and then pulled them off with his teeth and started licking her pussy, his tongue his went up and down her slit but stops when he reaches her clit which made her on edge.

"Dipper stop teasing me." She begged.

"Okay then." He said as he moved up till his dick aligned with her pussy and shoved his dick inside her and started pumping in and out of her, Dipper then grabbed her clit as he pumped his dick inside her.

"Oh god Dipper!" She yelled Dipper then grabbed her breast returned to sucking her neck.

"My god Dipper~ Please fuck me, make me yours!" She yelled.

"Then you better get ready!" Dipper said as he picked her up and slams himself deeper inside he then grabbed her legs and moved her up and down getting him good and deep into her womb.

"My god Pacifica, you feel so good." He said.

"And your so big!" She said, Dipper then turned her to face him and then the two kissed Dipper could feel her walls tighten around his dick.

"Oh god I'm coming!" the two yelled as they released their juices, the two were now panting and covered in sweat.

"Hey, Paz?" Dipper asked

"Yeah, Dip?"

"You wanna get married?" He asked

"Are you proposing?" Pacifica asked

"No, I'm just asking a question." He said.

"Okay, well I would like to get married someday, but not right now." She said

"Why not?" He asked

"Well, I'm just waiting for the right guy to get down on bow his knees and beg me to marry him." She said Dipper then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You that's not happening." He said

"Hey, a girl can dream can't she." Pacifica said Dipper then kissed her cheek.

"Yeah she can." He said as the two continuing watching tv in their naked glory.

* * *

New Story and a new day today is my birthday im officaly adult so no neggative comments thats the gift I want from you guys today


	21. Monster Fall Pt 2

It was beautiful sunset in Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines, a young werewolf who was staying with Pacifica Northwest and Wendy Corduroy who both are werewolf waiting for the sun to go down so that they can become who they truly are, Right now Dipper was sitting outside on the porch watch the sunset when he heard the front door open and closed he looked back and saw Pacifica who had gauze around her foot.

"Hey Dipper." She said

"Hey, how's the foot?" He asked.

"It's fine i'm just waiting for the day to end so I won't be irritated." She said

"It really is a beautiful sunset though." Dipper said

"Yeah it is." Pacifica said as she rested her hand on his, the two then looked at each other and as the sunsets they brought their lips closer but it was interrupted by Wendy bursting through the door alright another night of being the queen of the forest!" She said as the sunset disappeared they started to change, their bodies started to grow hair, their teeth and nails sharpened after the transformation was finished they all looked at each other.

"Ahh it feels so good to be a wolf again." Pacifica said as she removed the gauze and saw her leg healed up.

"You two want to go for a run?" Wendy asked.

"You bet we do!" The two pups said they all got down on all fours and started running as they did Pacifica started to get a little competitive and taps Dipper on the head.

"Try and catch me beta." She said as she took off at full speed Dipper took the challenged and started speeding up

"Hey wait up!" Wendy said as she tried to catch up to them. It went on till Dipper jumped and landed on top of her.

"Ha gotcha Alpha, who's a beta now?" He asked the two then started laughing but it soon died down when Pacifica looked around.

"Oh my god, Dipper look it's our den." She said

"It is." Dipper and Pacifica then began exploring what was their home, the two then went into the cave and saw that it was ransacked and destroyed.

"Danm humans! We never bother them and they attacked us for no reason!" Dipper said he then heard Pacifica siffling, he goes over and saw that she was in the part of the cave where her family lived.

"Dipper I missed them so much." She said.

"I know I missed them too." He said Pacifica then let's everything out as she cried.

"What happened!" Wendy asked running in.

"It's our old den and Pacifica was...feeling… emotional." Dipper said trying to hold back his tears. Wendy then walks up to them and brought them in for a hug.

"It's okay, it's okay." Wendy said as they cried in her fur.

"Wendy?" Pacifica asked looking up at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you for taking care of us." She said

"Don't mention it, I always look out for my kind and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." She said as the two then hugging her. "Come on let's do a little hunting before we head back." She suggested.

"Okay Wendy." Dipper said the three then left the den and followed Wendy to hunt for pry but as soon they left Pacifica heard a whimpering sound, she ran back into the cave and followed the sound she then found herself deep in the cave and saw a pile of rocks she moved them and found a sleeping pup that was much younger than she was.

"Oh my god, Dipper! I found someone!" She said as she picked up the pup and left the cave to return to the others.


	22. Pacifica North-who pt 3

Jacksonangelo105: Thanks and more will be coming soon.

The Keeper of Worlds: A new born pup that survive what could it be

* * *

 _Now here's more Pacifica North-who?_

Dipper and Pacifica was pulling up to the manor where he found Pacifica's parents waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Dipper said.

"Hello Dipper how's our little girl?" Preston asked.

"She's doing good I took her to some of our favorite places and it seems she's regaining her memories." Dipper said

"That's good, dear let's hope that taking a look around the old manor would jog some memories." Preston said as he knocked on the door and reviled Old man McGucket son, Tate McGucket.

"Hello what can I do for you?" He asked

"Yes well as you know the northwest have lived here till the whole weirdmagdon incident but we had to sell to keep our fortune but our daughter Pacifica has amnesia so do you think we could walk around and see if this will jog her memory." He said

"Alright,just don't bother my dad he's working on a new machine." He said as he let's them in as they did Pacifica looked around and saw the giant foyer and was starstrucked at the old style beauty of her once former home.

"Wow this place looks amazing." Pacifica said.

"Do you remember anything, dear?" Priscilla asked but Pacifica just shook her head no.

"Well maybe showing her old room, will jog her memory." She said the group then went upstairs and found Pacifica's old empty room, as Pacifica walked around in the empty room till her head started hurting she get down on her knees and started straining in pain.

"Pacifica, are you okay!" Dipper asked

"Pines, what are you... doing in my room?" She strained.

"Pacifica, your remembering." He said

"Y-Yeah, I remember that this was my room and that there was something else… (gasp) that room, the room from that party." She said as she ran down the hall and went towards that panting, she pulls the painting down and reveals the secret room of all the Northwest misdeeds painting.

"Pacifica what is this room?" Preston asked.

"When that ghost appeared me and Dipper hid in here to hid from him and I found all this." She said then her headaches started to act up again and her nose started to bleed.

"Pacifica let's go your thinking too hard, don't strain yourself." Dipper said.

"Okay, Dipper." She said and they left the room as they did Preston started to tremble in anger.

"Damn it, I was hoping that she wouldn't find this room again, our plan isn't working soon she'll remember everything including what we did to her." He said

"I know dear but we still have the device, plus we can use it on Pines again and this time will press charges and have him out of our lives and we can start over with Pacifica's "reconditioning". Priscilla said as they walked out.


	23. The Right Choice

Jacksonangelo105 :Thanks and who knows

* * *

 **Dipper Pines was sitting around in his apartment watching t.v when their was a knock on the door he got to answer to find his sister Mabel and her wife/Dipper's ex-girlfriend Pacifica Northwest.**

"Oh hey girls." Dipper said

"Hey Dipping sauce." Mabel said

"Hey Dipper." Pacifica greeted as they entered the room.

"Gotta say Dipper your doing very well for yourself." Pacifica said

"Well it's not much but it's home." He said , Dipper lives in a two bed-room apartment, the kitchen was a good size and the living room was just amazing.

"So what brings you guys out here?" He asked.

"Actually Dipper, me and Pacifica decided to have a baby." She said

"Oh well congrats so who is giving birth?" He asked.

"Well Pacifica is the one giving birth, but we still need donner." Mabel said

"Oh who do you… oh no." Dipper said

"Come on Dipper, I know you and Pacifica didn't end on good terms but please we want to keep in the family and you are the only one close enough and young enough that was close by." She begged.

"No Mabel, I'm not doing that i'm still recovering from the last "favor"." He said

"Oh please I want to be a mama." She said

"Sorry Mabel but no means no." Dipper said, Pacifica then got up and whispered something in his ear. "You wouldn't!" He said

"Oh I will so you better give us a baby or else." Pacifica said as she took her seat.

"Fine, I'll give you a donation, let just grab my shoes and will head to the sperm bank." He said

"We could do that, but why not have sex here?" Mabel said.

"Now Mabel were going to do this with the proper channels and not the easy way." Dipper said

"Oh come on the proper channels take too long just bone her in your bedroom." Mabel said making both her brother and her lover blush.

"Mabel, as much as I don't want to do that it's not happening." Dipper said

"Dippy~" Pacifica said with a sadistic smile.

"Fine, but you have to leave, i'm sure Pacifica told you how loud I can be." He said

"Don't worry I'm sure it won't last long." Mabel said the three got up and Mabel handed her a bag, she then kissed her and went out the leaving the two alone.

"So how have you been since you found out you were gay?" He asked

"Well it's been fun actually, Mabel has just be a fun person to be around." She said "I mean sure I enjoyed being with you but I wasn't sure what I liked until that night…

 _Flashback_

Pacifica was sitting in dining room waiting for Dipper to come so they could start their dinner date that's when she got a text saying " _Sorry Pacifica not going to be able make it tonight maybe another time"_ Pacifica then threw her induscabel phone to the ground.

"Stupid Dipper!" She yelled she then stomped outside and sat down on the couch next to Mabel.

"Hey Paz, what's wrong?" Mabel asked

"Your dumb brother missed out another date with me again!" She said

"Well Dipper's a busy guy you just got to be patient." She said

"I don't want to be patient, I want to be loved and made love to." She said as she grabbed her breast. "Are my boobs not to his liking am I not pretty enough?" She said getting sad

"What Dipper is so lucky to have you, your a beautiful creature, and your boobs are amazing any guy would love to get their hands on them." She said

"Yeah your right, you would make a better boyfriend than you brother." She said

"Yeah." She said the two then looked at each other Pacifica then rubbed her cheek. "You know you have such cute cheekbones and such soft skin." Mabel then blushed as she got closer, she could the plumpness of her lips getting closer and closer till they made contact their eyes closed as they enjoyed feeling of each other's lips. Mabel then took the helm of her shirt and pulled it off revealing her bra, Mabel then took off her sweater and continued kissing her she down from her chin to her neck and started sucking on it, to Mabel it tasted sweet like smile dip but it didn't make you crazy.

"Mabel I want you so much." Pacifica said as she tossed her on her back and started to the same thing that Mabel was doing to her but she went lower to her skirt she lifted it up and pulled off her panties she got a good look at her purely shaven spot.

"So beautiful, dipper is missing out." She said as she licked her pussy, she moaned as her tongue danced around her.

"W-Wait." Pacifica said

"What?" She asked

"It's your turn." She said as Mabel then sits back and Pacifica began pleasing her.

"Oh god Mabel~" She moaned as she bit her finger trying keep herself from moaning

"Come on Paz, you know you love." Mabel said as got up "Looks like i'm going to have to up the ante." She said as she scissors her her pussy rubbed against each other their moans filled the house.

"MABEL!"

"PACIFICA!" They both moaned as they reached their climaxed the two then kissed each other.

"I love you Mabel!" She said between kissing

 _Flashback end_

"Yeah I remember." Dipper sighed sadly

"Dipper, you know there is always a special place for you in my heart but you had your chance and you blew it." She said

"I know, I really do miss you a lot actually." He said

"I know but we all have to move on for the future." She said

"Your right as always." Dipper said Pacifica then kissed his cheek

"C'mon let's go make a baby." She said as took his hand and the two went into Dipper's bedroom.


	24. Monster Falls Pt 4

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

Guest: Maybe I "ruined" this or Maybe I have something planned for this Arc in the future but what do I know?

* * *

After finding a new born pup in Dipper and Pacifica's old Den the trio of werewolves took it back home to take care of it.

Right now the pup was sleeping with Wendy on the floor it was cuddled up to her stomach trying to stay warm while Dipper and Pacifica were on the roof looking at the moon.

"Hey Pacifica?" Dipper asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Why is everything like this, do you think it would have been better if we were born as humans instead of monsters?" He asked

"What made you think of that?" She asked

"Look at our situation, we were hunted down, those bastards killed our pack and worse we lost our family, what the point of being a monster if you can't find people who are scared of you." He said

"Dipper don't think like that, there's nothing wrong with being a monster." She said

"Yes their is! People look at us like we're freaks they treat us like crap and nearly hunted us to death if it was for that law we would have been dead a long time ago." He said

"Dipper I under that things seems bleak but you gotta to have faith in humanity even though they're the real monsters." She said Dipper just got up and looked at her.

"You just don't get it." He said as he went back inside.

" _The Next Morning_

Dipper was in town at he local arcade trying to clear his head when he felt a hand grab him.

"Hey let me go!" He said to the stranger

"Now why would I do that monster." Dipper's eyes then widen as he looked behind him and saw a man that was bald with a thick gray mustache. Dipper then kicked him in his stomach and ran out the building. As he did he heard gunshots and saw flying silver bullets.

"Leave me alone I didn't do anything wrong." Dipper said

"Yes you did your friend killed my son so i thought I repay the favor." he said. Dipper then started running on all fours dodging bystanders along the way.

" _I'm not going to die here."_ He thought as he ran down an ally but now found himself at a dead end.

"End of the line you mutt!" The man said as he reloaded his gun and pointed at him.

"Please don't kill me I just wanted to live is that wrong?" He asked

"Yes it's wrong freaks like you don't deserve to live!" He said as he was about to shoot he felt himself get stunned he then fell over and Dipper then looked up and saw a policeman.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Y-yes sir." Dipper replied.

"Damn rednecks thinking just because it on four legs means they have to hunt it down, if you would please come with to the station where will call your mom or I can escort you to your home." He said.

"Yes I would like to be taken home." Dipper said. After the long drive the policemen took Dipper to Wendy's shack.

"So your a wolf-boy?" the officer asked

"What how did you know that?" he asked

"Because only a werewolf lives here and by the way that you were running." He explained.

"Oh right, look I can walk from here could just take that guy away he been after me for awhile." Dipper said

"Don't worry he'll be severely punished but I still have to tell your parents about this." The officer said.

"Oh Wendy isn't my mom my parents were hunted and killed by his friends."

"I see." He said as they pulled up. When they got out of the car wendy and pacifica came out with worried looks.

"Are you his caretaker?" He asked

"I am." Wendy replied.

"Well it's seem that this child was attacked by a monster hunter but don't worry we have him looked up." He said

"Oh my god Dipper are you okay?" Wendy asked

"I'm fine just a little shaken up." He said

"Thank you for protecting him." He said

"No problem." He said as she turned away went back to his car and left. The group then waved goodbye and went back inside.

 _That Night_

Dipper was with Wendy and Pacifica waiting to get a tongue bath, giving him time to think he was this close to dying and all because of a human who was scared of him.

" _Damn humans what gives the right to kill us we don't want to hurt anybody but they do it anyway."_ He thought that's when Pacifica rammed him.

"Come on Dipper get your bath I want to play." She said

"Right sorry." He said Wendy then grabbed him by his neck and sets him in front of her and starts licking him.

"Hey Dipper is something on your mind?" Pacifica asked.

"Just thinking of what i'm going to eat later." He lied.

"Okay." She said as she left the room.

" _I will make sure that no one will kill another of my love ones."_ He thought but unknown to him Wendy could sense his bloodlust.


	25. Yeah

The Keeper of Worlds : It sure does

Jacksonangelo105 : Thank you

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were tied back to back in a dark room both with a blindfold on their faces.

"Well, this is just great Pacifica you just had to get involved with her." Dipper said.

"Hey, I was supposed to know that your sister was into kinky stuff?" Pacifica asked.

"Maybe when you made the mistake of making a bet with her." He said just then they heard the door slam.

"Well well well I hope you two are comfortable?' Mabel asked.

"We're not." Pacifica yelled.

"Well, good news you won't be here for that much longer." She said as she removed her blindfold to reveal that she was wearing Skin tight latex outfit that shows her breast and ass cheeks, she had on a mask and had a whip in her hand.

"Now we can start the fun." She said she then climbs on top of Pacifica's face and sat on her and started rubbing her pussy on her.

"Now Dipper, you better get ready cause your next." She whispered in his ear as she puts a ball gag in his mouth and pinch his nipples, she then gets off Pacifica's face and puts a ball gag in her mouth, she then took her out of the chair and tied her hands and feet to the floor leaving her ass in the air, Mabel then lifted up her skirt to reveal her black stockings and pure white panties.

"Get ready my little slave." She said as she cracks the whip and hits her ass making her squeal.

"Yes! Squeal for me bitch." Mabel said as she continued whipping her ripping her leggings and panties till she was completely bare.

"That was a good start." She said as she got closer to her bare butt and puts oil on her hand. "But we still have more to go." She said as she smacked her ass making her yelp.

"Oh, my I almost forgot my brother." She said as she walked towards him and pulled down his pants.

"Aww there's "little Dipper, " She said as she dragged a finger up the shaft and saw it twitch and hardened. "Good boy Dipper." She said , she then pulled out a rubber band and tied his balls up. She then grabbed a vibrating pill and tied it to the tip of his penis and turned it on, Dipper then moaned as it started. "Hm, something's missing." She pondered till she got an idea, she then pulled out a pink vibrator that was six inches long she then shoved it in his ass he then screamed. "Oh come on I didn't turn it on yet." Mabel said, she then proceed to turn it on making Dipper cums instantly. "Man that was week let's see how five minutes of that will get you to last longer." She said as she returned to Pacifica.

"Oh Pacifica~" She singed which made her scared, she then shocks her ass which Mabel took out of context. "Oh someone anxious she said as she poured oil on her asshole and stuck a finger in her ass making her gasped.

"It's nice isn't? Knowing that your boyfriend's sister is making you my bitch!" She informed as she speeds up her finger blasting. Pacifica then tensed up and cummed. "Wow that was a good look at the mess you made." she said as she took the ball gag out.

"You psycho bitch I'm going to get you back for this!" She yelled which her her a spank.

"Don't talk to you master that slut!" She said as she puts the ball gag back in her mouth. "Now let's see how Dipper doing." She said as she walked over towards him and found him twitching as he climaxed for the fourth time.

"Wow, Dipper look at the mess you made I'll need to get this cleaned up." She said she then walked over to Pacifica and untied her hands and legs and pulled her over to Dipper's cum puddle. "Clean this up Pacifica." She said as she removes the ball gag and forced her face down into his cum.

"I said clean!" She said as she spanked her again. Pacifica then started licking the skeet up. "You know I think you deserved a treat Dipper for making this mess for Pacifica." She said as she untied him from the chair and forced him to walk on all fours she then forced his face into Pacifica's ass. "Enjoy your treat." She said Dipper then started licking making Pacifica moan which earned her another spank. "I didn't say you can enjoy this." Mabel said as she got on top of her and lifted her head up. "I want to go on a horsey ride, Dipper you clean the rest up." She said as she forced his head down and he started licking.

"Let's get going." She said as she slapped her ass she then started moving in a circle. "That's a good girl." She said as she spanked her ass. When they made it back to Dipper she got off and pulled Dipper towards Pacifica and forced him on his back. She then grabbed a double dong dildo and put on in Pacifica she then pulled out the vibrator for Dipper's ass and aligned the other end to Dipper's ass. "I think you know what I want you to do." She said as she forced Pacifica into Dipper's ass and she began fucking him, making him moan loudly.

"Ohh~ I can't control myself." She said as she pulled out a strap-on and push Pacifica on top of Dipper. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she forced herself in Pacifica's ass making her moan.

"Yeah take it bitches." Mabel said as she moved her hips hard making Pacifica fuck Dipper harder.

"I'm cumming!" The couples shouted as Dipper released his cum in Pacifica's face Mabel then pulled out of Pacifica ass and started to get dressed.

"Man that was fun, and remember our bet will last until the end of the week so see you guys tomorrow." Mabel said leaving the two exhausted lovers.

"Not a single word Dipper." Pacifica said.

* * *

Yeah… I can't really explain myself for this one.


	26. Pacifica North-Who Pt 4

Guest: Yeah sorry, it just came to me and I'm deeply ashamed

Jacksonangelo105: You actually liked it?

* * *

After Pacifica regains some of her memories Dipper and Pacifica thought that things could be back to normal but Preston and Priscilla had other motives in mind.

Dipper and Pacifica were in their secret meadow enjoying the calming breezes, Dipper was reading a book while Pacifica rested on his lap Dipper then gazed at her sleeping frame, as he smiled he move a piece of hair from her face.

"Pacifica is so beautiful when she's like this when she gets her memories back, I'll ask her my question." He thought just then Pacifica's eyes opened up and she looks at Dipper.

"Good morning." He said with a smile, in turn, she smiled back. "You ready to go?" He asked to which she nods he then helps her up and the two began walking home as they did, Dipper noticed Pacifica was staring at something he then looked and saw a couple of kids messing with an injured labrador retriever puppy.

"Hey!" Dipper said the kids then ran away as the two walked up to puppy Pacifica bends down and picks up, it was barely conscious.

"Help." Pacifica said as she started running.

"Pacifica wait." Dipper said as he followed her, they then made their way to the vet, where Pacifica got the pup treated.

"Okay the little one just needs rest and she'll be good as new." The vet said.

"Thank you so much." Dipper said as Pacifica carried the pup in her arms.

"Can we keep her?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't see why not I already have a pet pig and goat." He joked as Pacifica kissed his cheek.

 _Days Later_

Pacifica was sitting on the couch with her new Labrador retriever, Princess sleeping on her lap, while Dipper was working on something in his journal. The Labrador retriever then got up and hopped out of Pacifica's lap and onto the doggy bed.

"Gotta say I'm glad we got this little girl."Dipper said he then noticed Pacifica with a black stare on her face.

"Pacifica is everything alright?" Dipper asked, Pacifica then out of the blue kissed him and tossed him to the couch.

"Pacifica what are you doing." Dipper asked but Pacifica just straddled him and kissed him again with full force. Her tongue forced it's way in his mouth but her eyes stared into his eyes as she let's go the two looked at each other.

"Pacifica what's gotten into you." Dipper asked but she did respond with words she just removed her shirt and bra and pulled Dipper into her cleavage suffocating him.

"Pacifica what's got…" He then locked eyes with her and saw her blush which caused him to blush as well. He then pushed her down to her back and started sucking on her breast which made her moan.

"Dipper what's this feeling?" She asked

"It's called arousal and it always feels good." He said as he kissed her again as he did Pacifica gasped as she felt Dipper's hand rub her special spot.

"Dipper it feels weird I think I'm gonna AHH!" She said yelled as she felt her first orgasm.

"Did that feel good?" He asked

"It did, Dipper." She said.

"Well, I'll make it feel better." He said as he went down and pulled her pants down she then grabs his hands.

"It's okay Pacifica." He said as he pulled them down to reveal her pure white panties. Pacifica was now feeling flushed. Dipper then removed his clothes so Pacifica wouldn't feel self-conscious.

"Ready for this?" He asked her to which she nods Dipper then pulls off her panties to reveal her dripping pussy.

"Oh wait." He said as he reaches into his pants a pulled out a condom, he puts it on and aligns his dick with her pussy.

"Now Pacifica this is our first time and it's going to hurt are you sure that you want to do this?" He said.

"I'm sure, Dipper." She said, Dipper intertwined his fingers with hers and pushed his hips in Pacifica gasped and her grip tightened.

"Are you okay?" He asked, to which she nods, Dipper then begins pumping in and out slowly, receiving soft moans from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Dipper I'm gonna…" Dipper then lifted her up and sat her on his lap, he then lifted her hips up and down getting himself deeper in her.

"Ah!" Pacifica moaned Dipper then speed up his moments

"Here It comes Pacifica!" He said as he cummed in the condom filling it up inside her. Pacifica then rested her head on his shoulder. feeling his dick pulse and the filled condom still inside her.

"So how do you feel?" He asked

"I feel great Dipper, I'm happy we did this." She said as she kissed him.

* * *

Trying to be more detailed with writing sex tell me how I did


	27. Just Testing this one

Teletubby: Thank you

Jacksonangelo105: Thanks

* * *

 _St. Lillenas Magic Academy, an all-female boarding school with young women that have manifested their magical abilities in order to help people around the world. But today everything changes with the school's new policy CO-ED Student Body._

A male student wearing a white dress shirt black pants and a pendant with a crown and the female symbol in the middle.

"I'm here the most partridges school in the country, St. Lillenas." He said as he took a step forward he was ensnared by a magic circle.

"Hold it with their!" The boy looked forward and saw three students wearing short sleeve shirts and black long skirts.

"State your business!" One of them asked

"I'm Mason Pines, I'm the new exchanged student for the warlock program." He said

"Girls it's okay." Everyone looked back and saw a young woman with long brown hair and the same uniform came up.

"Yes, madam Mabel." They said as they bowed, Mabel then walked up to Mason and hugged him in a tight embrace.

"It's to see you again Dipper." She said.

"Man I have called that in a long time." He said.

"Come on let's get you check in." She said as the two walked inside the school building.

Headmaster's office

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you in our fine institute." She said

"Thank you, Headmaster Carla." He said

"But Mr. Pines I must warn you not all the girls will accept you, you see most of these Girls will have a hard time accepting a male student so we started out with one male student and since Mabel vouched for you, we have high hopes for you." She said

"I won't let you down, I'll be a model student." He said.

"I hope so." She said. "Now come with me and I'll give you a tour." Carla said Dipper then followed her around the campus.

"Here we have the locker room, we're planning on getting a male one build in, so for the time being you'll have to change in the classroom.

"Oh don't worry about that I have my own way to change clothes." He said.

"Okay if you look out the window you can see our training field, this is the only area we allow the use of combat magic but anyone using magic outside of that field will be punished." She said

"I understand." He said.

"Good now let's get you to class today is the physical test." She said

They then left to the classroom as she opened the door Dipper walked through and was completely in shock, Dipper felt awkward till he saw Mabel she waved and he smiled with confidence.

"Hello everyone, My name is Mason Pines, but please call me Dipper." He said just then one of the female students walked up to him and slapped him.

"You dare insult Mabel by taking her last name, you disgust me." She said

"Candy! That's my brother." Mabel said Candy then looked at Mabel and apologized to her and went back to her seat.

"Well that is to be expected, I guess I just have to get used to it." He said smiling.

As the day went on Dipper could feel the hateful stares from the other students when it was time for the physical Dipper was the first one outside wearing shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I must be the first one out here." He said

"Make that second one out." Dipper looked behind him and saw Candy, wearing a black leotard with stockings, with her hair was in a ponytail, with a hateful glare. "And just so you know I will never accept you as Mabel's brother." She said Dipper was about to retaliate when he was tackled by Mabel who was wearing the same uniform.

"Hey Bro-Bro, I see you and Candy are getting along." She said

"Yep anything for you Mabel." Candy said.

"Wow a complete 180, this is going to be a difficult school." He said as the rest of the females came out and lined up.

"Okay class today is physical and I want all of you to give it your all and since we have a male student I expect him to catch up to our level."

"Yes, Mrs. Corduroy." The students yelled. As the test went on Dipper found himself outclassed, he only managed to barely pass it wasn't until break that Dipper found himself the only one out of breath.

"This school is not meant for me." He said.

"Then quit we liked it better with no guys anyway." Dipper heard he then closed his eyes and began to remember why he came here.

Flashback: A year ago

Dipper was sitting in his room reading a book when he heard a tap on the window and saw a bird he looked out the window and saw a blonde haired girl waving at him and in no time he was outside.

"Hey, Pacifica." He said as he noticed that she had a sudden look. "What wrong?" he asked she then pulled out an acceptance letter.

"Pacifica this from St. Lillenas Magic Academy my god you got accepted that great!" He said

"It is but that means I have to move away to gravity falls for who knows how long." She said.

"But Pacifica this a chance of a lifetime, I've seen your magic and it needed at that school." He said.

"But what about you I can't leave my best friend behind." She said

"Don't worry about me, we can call each other and I'll try to visit." He said

"You sure?" She asked

"If you don't believe me then take this." He said as he gave her a promise ring.

"If you keep that on then I promise that I will find you, no matter how long it takes." He said just then a limo pulled up.

"Well I better go pack, I'll see you later Dipper." She said as she got into the limo and drove off.

Flashback end

"Don't worry Pacifica we will meet again." He thought just then Mabel loomed over him scaring him make the two bump heads.

"Ahh Mabel don't do that." He said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well don't just lay around its time for the mock battles." She said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the battlefield where two students were already fighting displaying perfect fighting style and magic.

"Alright girls, that enough let's have newbie have a turn who wants to spar with him." She said just then Candy raised her hand and stepped onto the field.

"Okay Candy VS Mason." She announced as Mabel pushed Dipper into the field.

"Anything goes just no killing." Mrs. Corduroy said

"Yes, ma'am." They said as they went into the field Dipper then felt his restrictions being released as he enters a special barrier.

"Okay, you two you may begin when you are ready." Candy was about to attack him when she noticed that Dipper was dragging a stick on the ground making a hexagon, confusing her.

"It's all set." He said he then slammed his hand on the ground and the lines started glowing as he lifted his hand tiny honeycomb shape titles appeared around.

"This is combat! Why are you using defensive spells." She said

"Trust me, this spell is all I need plus it's all I can do?" He said.

"Well let's make this interesting, If I win you will drop-out of this school and never speak to Mabel ever again." She said

"Okay, then what do I get if I win?" Dipper asked

"Like that's gonna happen but if you somehow win, I'll be your slave for our duration here at the school and give you my seat on the student council." She said

"Seems fair, but go easy on me it's my first time fighting." He said

"The teacher says anything goes!" Candy said as her body turned pitch black and she turned into a colony bats and swarm around him Dipper then raised his hand and created a see-through dome around himself just as the bats started pounding away at it.

"What you think you can just hide in your little bubble well good luck with that! I'll just chip away your little dome." Candy's voice echoed as the bats started hitting the dome.

"Think you know what to do, Dipper." He said to himself he then got rid of the barrier and lets the bats strike him.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, she was about to run until she felt a hand grab her.

"No Mabel, I want to see how your brother does with one of our top students and besides he agreed to the challenge, all we can do is sit back and watch." She said Mabel then looked back at the battle and saw Dipper just guarding himself the bats then backed away and went back to form Candy again.

"Had enough would you like to forfeit?" Candy asked

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine bats." He said

"What?" Candy said

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine bats attacked me, but I counted a thousand bats in your colony, one didn't attack and that was the one a tagged." He said

"What are you talking about?" She said

"Bats aren't ones to just ram into stuff their sonars would pick that up and avoided it, unless they had to be deaf or had no idea where they were going so they need a leader one to show them the way, you see your magic is impressive but in the end you had one fatal flaw." He said

"And what's that?" She asked

"Since when do bats need glasses!" He said just then a hexagon appeared on her belly.

"I noticed that you can't change the items you had on so when I saw the shine off your glasses I knew that it was you so when I released my dome I sent one thousand shards and attached them to you and your body." He said as multiple hexagons shine on Candy's body. "Connect!" He said as they started moving to forming a cylinder Candy then felt her and legs tightened around her she fell to the ground she tried changing into bats but hexagon cylinder would shape itself over her containing her and her bats.

"You see Candy, this my magic Hexagon Honeycombs mostly used for defense but if used correctly can make shapes and forms into anything I desire." He said as he walked over to her he then formed a knife and pointed it at her left eye.

"You like bats, huh well let's see how you feel becoming one!" He then raised the and brought it down but stop as it was only an inch away from her.

"I guess I win Mrs. Corduroy?" Dipper asked.

"Yep congrats Mr. Pines." She said Dipper then release his spell and stepped out of the special zone where Mabel hugged him.

"Nice job bro!" She said she then looked over at Candy who was just sitting there.

"I lost to a man, how is this possible?" She asked herself

"You were overconfident." She looked over and saw Dipper "You focused so much on winning that you neglected to remember you weaknesses, in fact, if you had did just that, I wouldn't have won, I just got lucky for my first fight." He said as he held his hand out, she took and he helps her up.

"Look I don't want a slave or take your seat, I just want to be your friend." He said Candy then sighed.

"Alright Mason, I guess we could be friends." She said

"Well, my friends call me Dipper." He said she then chuckled

"That's a silly nickname." She said

"Well, I like it." He said the two then chuckled as they walked back to the rest of the class as the day went on it was school finally ended as they were exiting the headmaster came.

"Hello, Dipper how was your day?" She asked

"It was something Headmaster Carla." He said

"Great now if you follow me I will take you to your room." She said as they left the building to an apartment complex in the back as they walked around Dipper noticed some stares he was getting as they reached a door Headmaster Carla gave him a key.

"Here is where you'll be stay, since most of the budget has gone to the school, you are required to have a roommate, you'll be in charged of your own food and spending habits." She said as she was about to walk away Dipper thanked her she smiled and continued to leave.

"Alright let's see who my roommate is, it's probably Mabel." He said as he opened the door and found expensive furniture and electronics.

"Wow, they really treat you high-class here." He said as he walked down a hallway he noticed an empty room.

"Huh, I guess you have to get your own bed." He said just then he felt a magic presence in the room he turned around to see a woman with a towel on her head and around her body.

"H-How did a guy get in here?!" She said starting to panic.

"No, wait I'm a student here My name is Mason Pines I just transferred here." He said.

"Wait a minute did you say, Mason Pines?" She asked

"Yeah?" He said she then ran towards him and hugged him causing the towel on her head to unravel revealing long golden hair.

"What's going on here?" He asked

"Of course you would forget your best friend, Dipper." She said he then pulled her back and looked at her face.

"P-Pa-Pacifica?" He asks she then smiled

"Long time no see, Pines."


	28. Experiment: MDp

Greenspun16: This wizard one is SUPER good. Would love to see some sequels

Watchtoonz Rex: Thanks… i guess i can't tell if that was a compliment or not

DipperxPacifica4: Okay just don't cry

Teletubby2015: I do have other ideas

Joseftanti: Yes

cesar k-non: and you will

Jacksonangelo105: thank you

* * *

 **In a top secret area a group unknown spy were running in the darkness getting ready to attack a government facility. As they reached the wire gate they stopped.**

"Okay here's the plan we get and out quietly find their secret weapon and bring it back to the boss." One of them said.

"Boss there someone there." they looked ahead and saw one silhouette standing in front of the the building as they got close, keeping their guns on him thy approved a scraggly haired man wearing tan tattered clothing.

"Who are you do you work here?" He asked the man then turned around and began walking back into the building with them following. He types in a number and a door opens spies then ran inside.

"Hey thanks sucker." One of them said as they hit them man behind his head and followed.

"Uh boss there's nothing here." One of them said, just then the man got back up.

"Six targets three armed with heavy explosives, possibility of use ten percent, possibility of completion before hours up sixty percent, possibility of fatal wounds five percent." He said as he ran towards them the spies started shooting but the man dodged most of them he then stand his hand through his chest and used it's corpse as a lifeless shield as he threw the body at one of them he grabbed one guns and used it as a bat and hits the one of them he then threw the gun stabbing another in the eye.

"Two killed, four remaned must keep one alive for interrogation." He said as he ran towards the remaining four on them pulled out an grenaded and threw it but the man grabbed it and threw it back at him three of them moved while stared in fear as it exploded.

"Three killed, Three remainds." He said.

"Wait we give up!." One of them said

"Yeah, will tell you everything, just don't kill us." They pleaded.

"Only one os needed for interrogation." He said as he grabs one of the remaining spies head and crushed it he then looked at the final two he grabbed their necks and choked them.

"Please just let me go! I'll tell you whatever you want." He said he then choked the one in his left hand to death and dropped his body to the floor and let's go of the other one as armed guards came he ran past the man and into them.

"Get me away from him, please!" He said as they put him cuffs.

"Mission successful, damaged taken six present, must returned." He said as he walked out of the building.

Meanwhile

A blonde-haired scientist wearing a purple buttoned shirt, with tan stockings and a black skirt and matching heels was walking down a corridor with a file and tray of food as she reached the door she types in a code and walks in to find the scraggly haired man sitting behind a glass wall in a box with one bed a sink and a bathroom.

"I see you made back just in time for dinner." She said as the man walks up to her, she places and hand on the window and he does the same, he then took the food and sat down and began eating.

"Master, I had that dream again." He said

"For the last time i'm not your master! My name is Pacifica Northwest and your experiment: MDp got it." She said

"Yes sorry to have upseted you I have forgotten that." Experiment: MDp said.

"Good now the dream?" She said as she grabbed her notepad.

"It was the same as last time I was with someone close to me, she almost looked liked me but these men took her away from me, told me that she was chosen, then black." He said as Pacifica wrote it down.

"Well MDp, it just a side effect of the "conditioning" we have been inflicting on you." She said

"Yes, thirty-three muscle enhancement, an accelerator implanted in my brain, fifty-five speed enhancers and special serum that nullifies nociceptor." He explained

"Hmm it seems your remembered all that, we can't have that." She said. She then pushes a button and MDp was restrained a door opened up and she walked with a needle with a strange substance.

"This is goodnight MDp." She said as she injected the serum he let's out a gasp as closed his eyes, Pacifica then kissed his cheek and walked out of his room with the empty tray. She then turned off the light and went back to their desk, while she was working MDp began to dream as he saw the same person from before he saw her mouth move and he mumbled.

"Mabel." just as he did that a single tear escaped from his eye.


	29. The Pine Twins and The Yokai Pt 1

Jacksonangelo105: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it

Teletubby2015: I know right?

Joseftanti: Yes I can.

* * *

In the forest of Gravity Falls, a yellow fox was running through the woods with a larger yellow fox as they stopped, they looked around and saw lights in the distance.

A bigger Fox slashed a hole and tossed the little fox in the hole just as the lights got brighter the gap closed, and the young fox was now scared and sadden.

It was all alone the fox then ran to somewhere it can find shelter. As the morning sun shined down onto the fox, it crawled out of a knothole in a tree. It then proceeded to look around till it reached an old shack.

As it got close, it was startled and hid just then a boy came out, and the fox disappeared.

"Dang it Mabel you know I hate it when you put glitter in my hat." the boy said, he then noticed the fox and the fox hid, he got closer to it, and the fox started to hiss at him. "Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you." He said as she held out his hand the Fox then got close and sniffed his hand it then came out of its hiding place and closer to him.

"Huh, that's weird you have nine tails." He said as he tried to touch it but it back away and took a defensive stance and growled at him.

"Okay, Tails are a no-no." He then scratched under its chin, and it relaxed and saw that it was enjoying it, just then the boy heard a voice calling him.

"Dipper! I'm sorry about the glitter (gasp) a fox, and it's adorable!" Mabel exclaimed as she got close to it and tickled it's chin. "Dipper can we keep it?" She asked

"I don't Mabel." Dipper said the fox the jumped into Dipper's arms and rubbed it's head under his chin. "Fine but we can't tell Grunckle Stan ." He said

"Okay Dip, but we can keep calling it "it" it must have a gender, Dipper." Mabel stated as she lifted it up and peeked.

"Yep, it's a girl." Mabel said

"Of course I'm a girl!" Dipper and Mabel then had a look of shock they looked at the fox. "Oh uh hi." It said. Mabel then dropped her and hid behind Dipper.

"Dipper the Fox talked!" She said

"Okay let's get something straight I'm not an ordinary fox, I'm a Kitsune a yokai fox spirit." She said

"A Yokai?" Mabel asked

"A Japanese monster." Dipper expanded

"We don't like to be called monsters we prefer unique creatures." She said.

"Oh sorry if I offended you." Dipper said

"It's okay, in fact, I think I should explain why I'm here." She said her eyes then glowed and her tails shot out creating an illusion of her memory. It showed her playing around with others of her kind till the larger fox came for her she said goodbye to her friends, and they started running towards a shed in the woods.

Just then they began to glow and began to stand on their hind legs their front paws became arms, and their muzzles shrank after the glowing stopped and it revealed a young looking middle-aged woman with brown hair wearing a kimono and her daughter dressed in a matching kimono and long blonde hair. They entered the shed and found a middle age sitting in front of a fire.

"Preston dear, we're home, Preston?" She asked as she got close to him, but as the older maiden touched his shoulder he fell to the floor, She screamed as his lifeless body fell to the ground. "Preston!" She yelled

"My My, you seem distraught, my Dear Priscilla." She then looked up and saw a man with gray tails and sharp ears wearing a suit.

"O-Okami." She said as she grabbed Pacifica.

"It's a shame; you were such a beauty years ago but look at you a disgrace to our kind falling for a human, but we can fix that.

I can see you have a daughter, her scent reeks of human but she is still a yokai, so I guess I should save your family I'll be taking your little girl and raise her to the perfect wife for me." He said as he reached for them, but Priscilla's hand turned into claws, and she slashes his face.

"Run Pacifica!" She said just then the illusion then disapparated and Dipper and Mabel saw Pacifica was in tears.

"Pacifica, are you okay?" Dipper asked. Pacifica then turned into her human form but still had her tails and ears on her head.

"I'm scared that he will find me, I already lost my mother and father I don't want to go back with that beast." She said.

"And you won't have we promise, right Dipper." Mabel said hugging her; Mabel then pulled Dipper in making it a group hug, Pacifica then wrapped her tails around them and smiled.

Meanwhile.

Priscilla was running in her human form holding her arm as blood dripped out of it, as she was running she tripped and fell towards the ground. Priscilla then felt a foot stomp on her back she looked up and saw a weird creature, staring down at her.

"You should have listened to me; this is what happens to those who don't follow the rules." He said as he picked her up by the neck.

"Please do whatever you want to me just leave my child be." She begged

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt her after all… she belongs to me now." He said as he stabbed her chest and ripped out her heart. He then drops her body and devours her heart.

"Now then time for the hunt." He said as he got down on all fours and began his journey to find Pacifica


	30. The Right Choice Pt 2

a very angry ravage: I'm trying to keep the story clean but who knows.

Gravityfan16: Thank you

Jacksonangelo105: I will

* * *

Last time: Mabel asked Dipper to be a donor for her and Pacifica baby.

Dipper was sitting in his apartment watching tv as always when he heard a knock on the door he opened it and a woman in a trench coat walked in, Dipper closed the door and locked it he covered the blinds and walked up to his guest he took off the hat to reveal Pacifica.

"You know we can't keep doing this." Dipper stated.

"But Dipper, you know how much I missed you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know, but you're married to Mabel, and I don't want to hurt her." He said.

"To tell you the truth Dipper, I've been hurting her I only married her to get back at you, but I realized that I still love you Dipper and I want to be with you and raise our child with you." She said stated as she removed her coat to reveal lacy and thin underwear she then kissed him, Dipper then fell into the kiss and moved to the couch as they did Pacifica's arms hanged from the neck as Dipper's rubbed her ass.

"To tell you the truth I have been planning to steal you away from Mabel for awhile now." He said as his hands went passed the boundaries on her panties, and he got a real good feel off her soft skin but it was short lived as they heard the front door open, they looked over and saw Mabel holding the baby.

"P-Pacifica what are you doing?" She asked

"Mabel I… I can explain." She said getting off Dipper and putting on her trenchcoat

"Why are doing that in the living room love making should be done in the bedroom." She said

"Huh?" The two said

"I mean don't get me wrong I like doing it the various room myself, but you knew that I was coming today." She said sitting next to them.

"Anyway Pacifica, I knew that you were just using me to get back with Dipper." Mabel said

"Y-you did?" She asked

"Of course, I was just a tool to get rid of your frustrations after he ditched you that night, plus you seemed very excited to ask Dipper to be the donor." She said

"So your not mad?" She asked

"Of course not, you two belong together, and I kinda have been cheating on you as well." She said meekly.

"What?" Pacifica asked.

"C'mon in baby." Mabel said as a certain red-head walked in.

"WENDY!" Dipper said

"S'up dork." She said

"Isn't she great and she knows how to keep it interesting in bed." She said grabbing her cheeks and blushing with a goofy smile.

"So I guess everything is back to normal?" Pacifica asked

"Yep, I got my soul mate, and you and Dipper can start a family together, of course, I need you to sign these." Mabel said giving her divorce papers. "Don't you'll have full custody of the baby." Mabel said

"Thank you, Mabel." Pacifica said

"Your Welcome Paz." Mabel said

A few Months Later

Pacifica was sitting on a park bench with her baby resting in his stroller when Dipper came with two ice cream cones.

"Hey, beautiful." He said handing her a cone.

"Hey, handsome." She said he then sat down next to her and they started eating, Dipper then intertwined his hand with hers and she smiled Dipper they then enjoyed the serenity of the sunset, and it's calming bliss until Pacifica said

"I'm pregnant again."

* * *

 **For the Guest that reviewed: _This has completely ruined me You broke Dipcifica cause Pacifica was selfish I command you to fix this."_ Awhile back if you're still reading this sorry for taking so long, I meant to post this arc last year, but it got lost in my archives **


	31. Monster Falls Pt 5

Guest: Oh Thank You

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

* * *

It was nightfall and a mother with two children were running through the forest till the mother was shot in the back.

"Mommy please get don't leave us." One child said

"Get away before the hunters get you!" She said "too late, you monster." The family looked back and saw three hunters.

"Man three golems now that's a new record." One said as he point his gun at them the mother golem then grabbed her children and protected them but no shots were fired but the sounds of the men screaming in agony filled their ears the mother looked back and saw them dismembered she then saw a shadowy figure looming over them.

"T-Thank you." She said the figure then got on all fours and ran off.

The Next morning

Wendy was walking up after a long night she grabbed the newspaper and was shocked

'More Monster Hunters killed' It read Wendy then crumpled it up and went inside. While she was doing that Dipper was sneaking into his room in human form he got on his bed and tried to get some sleep till.

"DIPPER PINES!" Wendy yelled as she entered the room.

"Wendy what are you doing?" He asked she then held up the newspaper.

"Care to explain?" She asked

"Wendy they were hunting a family i'm tired of just sitting around our kind is getting wiped out by the bastards and if the law isn't going to do something'll take matters into my own hands!" He said Wendy then slapped him shocking him.

"Dipper I know what happened to your family was horrible but you can't just kill people, were trying to be a peaceful race we don't want to start a war." She said he just remained silent.

"You are grounded for the time being, you are not to leave this room under any circumstance, Pacifica will bring you dinner." She said as she left the room

Hours later

As the sun was setting Dipper was beginning to transform in his wolf form he heard a knock on the door and Pacifica walked in with the leg of a moose.

"Dinner Dipper." She said Dipper just ignored her and sets the leg down and sits next to him. "Dipper I understand that your mad, but we need to keep a low profile, I know losing our family's was a big impact but…

"Pacifica I know what your trying to say and I understand it's just these humans they don't deserve to be called humans they are the real monsters." He said

"And I believe you but you need to understand don't stoop to their levels." She then kissed his cheek and he looked at her with shock.

"I would like to start a new pack with Dipper but I don't need you getting killed out there." She said

"Okay Pacifica." He said she then held out her pinky.

"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble and will start a new pack together." She said Dipper then held out his pinky

"I promise." He said, Pacifica then got up and left Dipper he then took the leg and was about to bite into it till he heard something from outside he looked out the window and saw someone running towards the house Dipper jumped out the window and landed in front of a child with tattered clothing she looked at Dipper with fear.

"Please don't eat me." She said

"(groan) I'm going to eat you I just…" He then smelled gunpowder he started to snarl and saw a middle age man.

"Oh my god a wolf, sweetie come here I'll protect you." He said

"No he's not my dad please don't let him take me." She said

"She a bit delusional just bring over to me and will forget that we saw you okay?" He said getting closer but Dipper got on all fours and looked at him with ferocity. You damn mutt!" he then pulled out his gun and was about to shoot but Dipper was faster he bit the man's arm making drop his gun Dipper now loomed over him he jaws was about to tear opened his neck until he heard a familiar voice.

"Dipper stop!" He turned to see Wendy, Pacifica and the cub with the little girl. "Dipper don't do it?" Wendy begged

"Why not humans like him are a plague they must be killed!" He growled

"Dipper if you do that then your no better than those humans." She said.

"Stop spouting your nonsense, Humans are the real monsters and sense they are going to kill us we should kill them!" He said

"Dipper what about our promise?" Pacifica yelled "You promised that you'd stay out of trouble."

"To hell with all that your promise means nothing to me now, you no better than them." He said Pacifica was now on the verge of tears.

"You don't mean that, your just angry right now." She said

"No I do mean you and your promise don't mean nothing to me!" He said Pacifica was now crying as she felt her heart shatter she broke down in tears. Dipper then ripped her assailant's neck off killing him he then ran into the forest disappearing in the shadows.

"W-what are we g-g-gonna do now?" Pacifica asked between breaths.

"We have no choice I… I have to kill him before he does anymore harm." She said shocking Pacifica.

* * *

Man I have not worked on this AU for a long time but oh man what's going to happen next is Wendy going to kill Dipper or something else shocking going to happen keep reading to find.


	32. Experiment: MDp Pt 2

Jacksonangelo105: Thanks

* * *

Giant machines were piled up and on top alone experiment looking over them.

"Good Job MDp, your new muscle enhancements are functioning very well." Pacifica said, "Now onto speed, I need you too…"

"Pacifica?" MDp said

"What is it?" She asked

"The muscle enhancement, it's still flawed, sure I have extra strength but it took multiple punches to take them down." MDp said

"That's the point, if we made you any stronger then you could possible escape and we can't have that now." She said

"Why would I escape?" He asked confusing her "I have nowhere to go and I basically don't have anything to live for, so my best option is to be your guinea pig." He said making her feel bad. "I'm returning to base." He said as he jumped down and began walking back.

Later

Pacifica was at her computer typing her report while MDp rested, she turns to him and sighs as she turned back she saw a mysterious figure in front of her before she could reach for the alarm, but the mysterious character knocked her out.

"Don't worry Dipper, I'll get you out of here." The figure said but before she could the lights came on revealing that the figure was a woman, who turned around to see guards.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of them said but the woman didn't say anything. "Get her!" The woman then banged on the glass waking up MDp he looked over and saw them tackle her they removed hood to reveal long brown hair, MDp got a good look at her, and he went towards the glass.

"Dipper, help me please!" She asked MDp then broke through the glass and started attack the guards, not killing them but knocking them out. He then stood over the woman, she then got up and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" She said MDp was confused, but he hugged back.

"W-Who are you?" He asked as he hugged tighter and started to cry. She then backed away and looked at him.

"Dipper it's me, Mabel." She said.

"M-Mabel!" He then held his head and screamed in agony.

"Dipper calm down, we need to get out of here." She said as she took his hand and directed him to the exit.

Hours Later

PACIFICA! HOW COULD LET HIM GET AWAY!" Pacifica supervisor said

"I'm sorry the intruder got me by surprise." She said.

"Dammit, get a search party and find my weapon, or it's you on that table." He said as he left her.

Meanwhile

Mabel and MDp were at a gas station MDp waited in the car while Mabel we to get snacks. She soon returned.

"Here ya go." She said handing him a pop-tart and orange juice, confusing him, he wasn't used to food like this, which saddens Mabel. "Dipper I know that it'll take some getting used to but don't worry I'll help you through it." She said as she hugs him.

"Thank you, Mabel." He said as he started eating.


	33. Front Step

On a stormy night a 13 year Pacifica Northwest was in her bed reading a book when her stomach started to rumble. She got up and walked towards the kitchen to make herself a snack that's when she heard a knock on the door she groan and went to answer it when she opened it and saw a woman holding a basket

"Please help me." she asked, and she got down to Pacifica level she gave the basket to Pacifica

"Make sure nobody finds her."

"Her?" Pacifica asked as she removed the blanket and found a tiny baby girl asleep under it Pacifica then looked up and looked the woman in the eye

"Please, care for her." she was on her knees begging Pacifica to her Pacifica then nods her head the stranger then hugs her and thanks her she then left into the night,. Pacifica then closed the door and made her way back towards her room with the sleeping infant she took her out and placed her on the bed gently she then pulled out her phone and called for help

"Hey, it's me. Can you come over tomorrow?" She asked "It should be fine my parents will be gone the rest of the day and the servants are smart enough not to mess with me, Great I'll see tomorrow later."

She hung up and heard whimpering she looks over and saw the baby was getting up Pacifica picked her up and started comforting her like her mom used to do

"Shh, shh it's okay uh mommy's here." she said as she swayed her back to sleep she then placed her back the bed and joined her.

 _Meanwhile in the forest_

The mysterious woman was walking in the cold dark rain the forest covering her stomach with one hand she then found a tree she sat down, and she then pulled out and photo, and of her and her baby she smiled as but started coughing blood

"My little Patricia I hope she can take care of you." The clouds then started to disperse and showed the moonlight she took off her bandana and revealed her long blonde hair she then looked up at the night sky and found the Big Dipper she then smiled "Dipper I hope you help me with our child." she then closed her eyes and drop the picture in her hand, the picture had a picture of the baby with her Parents with the text _"Dipper and Pacifica's Miracle."_

 _The next morning_

Pacifica was walking around in her room waiting for Dipper to get here. She then noticed Dipper coming up from the driveway With Dipper Dipper walked up towards the giant door and pulled the rope, and a butler answered the door then invite Dipper inside and directed him to Pacifica's room

"Mrs. Northwest, the boy you requested, is here." He siad

"Thank you, you can leave, Dipper, please come in right away." the butler then bowed and left Dipper to tend to his other duties Dipper walked in and saw Pacifica with her back to him and a couple of suitcases on her bed

"Dipper, I need your help." She said

"Pacifica, whats going on are you going to running away?" Dipper question

"I kind have no choice, I don't want her to end up like me." Dipper then gave her a confusned look. "Dipper I want you to met someone." She then turned around and showed Dipper what was in her arms the little baby she was given last night

"Is that your little girl your cousin?" He asked

"Actually this little one was given to me by a woman last night who beg me to take her I'm with me, but when I looked in the basket then back to her she was gone, what still worries me is how she got in."

Dipper then looked at the infant and noticed her hair looked slightly like Pacifica's but it had a slight brown in it and her features looked almost similar to himself

"Okay, so you took in this child and decided to take care of it I understand that but, why the suitcases?" He asked her

"Like I said I need to get her out of here before my parents found her."

"What's wrong with that?" Dipper question. "Maybe they can help?"

"Dipper you know what will happen if they got a hold of here they would make like them, what they almost did to me." Pacifica said with tears in her eyes

"I refuse to let this happened to anyone, so I'm leaving before my parents get home and Dipper I was hoping that I could stay with you just until I can find a place for her

"Pacifica, I don't know I mean the mystery shack isn't exactly child safe to be." he said.

"Dipper, please?" She asked, Dipper then sighed and took her stuff.

"(Sigh) We better get going then." He said as he grabbed her stuff and the left her room


	34. The Pine Twins and The Yokai Pt 2

a very angry ravage: yes?

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

Crow's Apprentice: But Can you still write it I would love to see yours

Gravityfan16: As soon as I can think of a chapter

* * *

Dipper was asleep in his bed when he started dreaming about Pacifica in her human form he blushed as he begun to get naked, his eyes then shot open as he looked at his chest to see the young yokai asleep on him, she then got up and jumped off him and stretched.

"What's the big idea waking me up from my nap?" She asked telepathically as she scratched the bag of her ear.

"Me what's the big idea using me as a pillow?" He asked.

"My mom usually lets me sleep on her tails so that I can keep warm, but since she's not here your the next best thing." She said. Dipper then looked at her and frowned.

"Pacifica do you miss your mom?' He asked she then frowned and turned away.

"Every day." She said before scurrying off, it's been little over a week since she came here, but she's been fitting in, and only appears in front of the twins. Pacifica soon found Mabel watching tv, she jumped into her lap and got comfortable.

"Hey Pacifica, you done with your nap?" She asked as she petted her.

"No, your dumb brother ruined it." She said

"Eh doesn't mind him; he still gets used to the idea that an actual spirit is living with us." She said.

"Well don't let him get too comfortable as soon my mama catches up I'm out of here." She said her expression then turned to a somber one. "I know she's coming for me." She said Mabel then picked her up.

"You know what we need to get out of here Dips negative attitudes is harshing the mood," Mabel said.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Pacifica asked.

"Hmm…. I got it! We can go to the mall." She said

"Oh, that sounds fun." She said

"Yeah, but you need to be in human form to go." She said Pacifica then jumped out of Mabel's arms and transformed into her kimono.

"Alright let's go." She said.

"Uh Pacifica, I don't think you want to draw attention dressed like that." She said

"What's wrong with the way I am dressed?" She asked.

"Well, you stand out like a lot." Mabel said as she handed her a fashion magazine. "Here try something like this." She said Pacifica then looked through the magazine till she found what she liked she then took off her kimono and used her fur to cover herself up to it then started to glow now she was now wearing a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt. Plus black leggings with cream colored boots.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Super cute." She said as she grabbed her hand and they left as they did a tiny spider started to crawl down and onto a woman's hand.

"Excellent, she here now to take appropriate actions." She said as she disappeared.

At Gravity Falls Mall

Mabel and Pacifica were in a popular clothing store trying on clothes.

"Hey Pacifica, how does this look on me?" She asked Mabel came out in a red dress that's skirt flowed when she twirled.

"It looks cute, but it's need something." She said as she looked around and grabbed a ruby red jacket. "Now it's perfect." She said the two then purchased what they bought and were about to leave until Pacifica's ears popped out of her head she turned around and looked like she was ready for a fight.

"Pacifica is everything alright?" Mabel asked

"We need to leave now!" She said as she pushed her, but she found spiders covering the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Pacifica turned around to see a woman dressed in all black with long black hair covering her eyes.

"Pacifica who is that?" Mabel asked.

"Jorōgumo." She said as she bared her claws and her tails grew out.

"What's a Jorōgumo?" Mabel asked

"She's one of the dangerous youkai that eats humans." She said. "Let me guess you're after me?" She asked her

"That right, my client had put a hefty price for you alive." She said as she held out her hand and webbing came out and bound Pacifica, it then started to pull her in.

"Just accept your fate, Fox this will all be over soon." She said just then she felt the web break, She looks and sees Dipper with a torch.

"You're not taking Pacifica." He said.

"You messed up boy." She said as she shed her human form and became a giant spider. "Now face the full wrath of Jorōgumo!" She said. Dipper then threw the torch at her leg, and she started to burn.

"Look you just made yourself a bigger target plus your still a spider I can kill you with fire, I mean that's how I got in here in the first place." He said. As the woman shrank down back to her human form.

"Please put me out I'll do anything!" She said. Dipper then grabbed a fire extinguisher and put her out.

"Now you said you'd do anything." He said with a sinister smile, Jorōgumo then gulped.

Later

Mabel and Pacifica were wearing new silk kimonos.

"Thanks, Jorōgumo these are beautiful." She said as she twirled around.

"Thanks for doing this Jorōgumo." Dipper said.

"Hey, as long as you don't kill me, I'll do anything." She said.

"Great." Dipper said as he left the room, Jorōgumo just followed him. "Uh, what are you doing?" He asked

"You spared my life until I can pay it back, I'm staying by your side." She said

"Great not I'm stuck with a spider monster." He said


End file.
